Down Under
by Altor's Reality
Summary: This is a story about war in The Underground taking place through all the timelines and more from outside the game, could this be the end of everyone, or their salvation? Find out how everyone dies or survives the onslaught of Heaven and Hell's worst nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't been able to post anything, it's been hard lately, and I got a virus that wiped out almost everything from my laptop. So anyways, hope you enjoy this story...**

"We have to evacuate, Undyne's dead! We need to run, the human is running around killing everyone! everyone, go nowhere near the human!" said Alphys in a terrified tone with up most emergency. "Everyone flee to wherever you can, run for your life!"

"Run, now! I can handle her, trust me" said Sans as he slowly walked out of the lab with his hand slowly growing a blue flame on his hand.

"No, you can't, you need to run!" said Mettaton as Alphys and her walked over to stop him from leaving.

"No, I don't want to see you die again..." said Sans as he left the lab.

"W-wait... again?" asked Alphys as she rushed to see Sans, but saw that no one was there, not even a trace of him leaving.

[Sans' bedroom]

Sans startled awake from the nightmare, feeling it was all to real, "That one seemed more realistic than any other..."

"S...sans, are you alright? I heard noises." asked Papyrus as he slowly walked in, rubbing his eyes gently.

"Y-yeah, I'm...fine..." said Sans as his chest started to hurt.

"I heard something going on, anything wrong?" asked Frisk as she walked in the room, "wait... bad dream?"

"Y-yeah, how'd you know?" asked Sans.

"What was it like?" asked Frisk.

"W-well, something happened to Undyne and Papyrus, and I was... I don't know... Frisk, you alright?" said Sans as he looked over at frisk.

"N-no, everything's fine, uhh, I just gotta go to the- uhhh, the bathroom" said Frisk as she quickly walked out of the room, "How could he remember? B-but, I always hit the reset button after."

"Human, what is wrong? I can tell there is something troubling you." asked Papyrus as he walked over to Frisk.

"I've been having the same dreams, it kinda freaked me out since I was having one too, same thing..." said Frisk.

"It's okay, you may sleep in my room. *yawn* You're welcome in... Goodnight *yawn* Human." said Papyrus as started walking into his room.

"Y-yeah, goodnight..." said Frisk as she went into her bedroom.

[The next afternoon, at Sans' house]

"Frisk, why do you look worried? I mean, you're not seeming like yourself, you're usually excited to have Papyrus' spaghetti, what's wrong?" asked Sans as he was watching Frisk just stare at her spaghetti, letting it cool.

"Just last night, but I'll be fine." said Frisk as she took a bite.

"Well, let me know if something is-" said Sans as he was cut off by a portal-thingy appearing two feet from him, kinda like the ones from my other stories, but more hellish-ish, "Hey, what the hell is that?!"

"This is a first!" said Frisk as she startled out of her chair, "What the hell is going on!?"

"Oh god, where the hell am I now?" said a 'stranger'.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sans as Frisk ran for the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, I'm- agh, my back, I'm Michael" said the 'stranger'.

"Uhh, okay, I'm Sans, that's Frisk- PUT DOWN THE KNIFE!" shouted Sans.

"But we don't know him!" said Frisk.

"I don't care, you didn't know us, but you didn't kill us, did you?!" said Sans.

"Not in this world but, fine..." said Frisk as she put the knife on the counter.

"Soo, where am I?" asked Michael.

"In the underground." said Sans.

"That would explain why you are a skeleton." said Michael (yes the Michael from the other stories, but before The Fall Of An Ally).

"What do you have against skeletons?" asked Sans.

"Actually, wait, I think I know where this is, hold on *vanish*" said Michael as he, well, as he vanished.

"Well, goodbye I g- nevermind..." said Sans as Michael came back.

"I KNEW IT!" said Michael.

"You knew what?" asked Frisk.

"Hey Sans, Gaster Blaster, Gaster created Papyrus and you and then fell into the core.." said Michael.

"Wait how did y-" said Sans as he was stopped by a robot bursting in, yep, the only robot.

"I'm here to see Frisk! Where is my rating generator?" shouted Mettaton as he burst open the door.

"Uhh... I- uhh, wow, I'm honestly surprised" said Michael.

"Who's this?" asked Mettaton.

"I'm Michael" said, well, you know who.

"Mettaton, come on, time for repairs," said Alphys as she walked in, "uh, wh-who's this?"

"Again, I'm M- oh forget it" said Michael as Undyne walked in.

"Frisk, why aren't you at my house, we have a cooking cla- oh hey Alphys and- wait, who's this?" asked Undyne.

"Is there a party? I saw everyone was here and I th- wait, who's that?" asked Asriel as he came in the house.

"Okay, again, I- wait, Asriel? Asriel Dreemurr? It's nice to meet someone so powerful." Said Michael as he noticed Asriel.

"Uhh, hi?" said Asriel.

"Okay, so, my name is Michael, I am a Bossatronian and I guess I'm here because of a timeline imbalance." said Michael as a leather trench coat came from nowhere, just appeared on him with a golden gun in the right pocket.

"I'm Undyne" said Undyne.

"I'm Mettaton." said Mettaton.

"I'm Asriel."

"I'm Alphys."

"Uhh, what's going on, did I miss something?" asked Papyrus as he came out of his room.

"Nope, just this guy." said Sans.

"Oh, hey Papyrus, you don't know me and my name is Michael." said Michael.

"Uhh, okay..." said Papyrus.

"Wait, what do you mean by a timeline imbalance?" asked Sans.

"You and Frisk I think are the source." said Michael as he looked at Sans.

"Wait, hold on... oh my god, finally" said Michael as he heard the T.A.R.D.I.S..

"Did it work? Are we in Undertale?" asked Jacksepticeye as he got out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. with Mark.

"Holy shit, I think it did" said Mark.

"Wait, Michael?" asked Jacksepticeye.

"Jack?" asked Michael.

"Holy shit, how the hell is this happening and why are you in a game?" asked Mark.

"Timeline disturbance, where's Venturian, he'd understand." said Michael.

"Something's wrong." said Sans before the ground shook for a few seconds.

"Hold on." said Undyne as she pulled out a gadget thingy, looked like an old phone but with extra shit on the sides and more buttons. "O-oh my g-god..."

"What?" asked Michael.

"Ugh, why didn't anyone wake me when w- Michael?" said Venturian as he came out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. looking tired.

"Timeline imbalance, and yes, we are in Undertale..." said Michael.

"R-really?" yawned Venturian.

"Okay, now. What is it Alphys?" asked Michael.

"L-look" said Alphys as she handed him the thingy.

"Wait, what!?" asked Michael startled.

"What is it?" asked Jack.

"It's them, the ones, all of them..." said Michael, "wait, what's th- holy shit... how is this possible?"

"Who? And what?" asked Jack and Mark.

"It's the Colossus's and Bill Cipher, I don't know how, but it is..." said Michael.

"Wait, WHAT!?" asked Venturian startled.

"Th- the readings f-for the t-triangle a-are off th-the charts, it's like A-Asriel. but w-worse." said Alphys as she started shaking.

"They will be here in an hour. We need to let everyone know the problem." said Michael, "no, we need to let everyone know that we have to prepare, we need to defend, or we will die."

"I can help" said Sans as his eye started to glow blue.

"Papyrus, don't panic. This is going to freak you out, but he has powers, he might be weak, but his attacks are crazy." said Frisk.

"S-sans, don't" said Alphys.

"I don't understand what's happening..." said Undyne.

"Yeah, me neither, Sans, what is it? You can tell me anything, I'm you're brother..." said Papyrus, still confused.

"Here you go... sorry if it scares you..." said Sans as his eye started glowing blue and putting off blue fire, as well as his hand. Then the gaster blasters appeared behind him, keeping their mouths closed.

"Uh S-sans, what's that?" asked Papyrus.

"Behold MEGALOVANIA..." said Alphys.

"Undyne, he's tougher than you, he can't take as much damage, but can hit as hard as Asriel Dreemurr, and his attacks are even faster than anyone else." said Frisk, "if you were to fight, he can dodge almost every attack and does a lot of damage... He would beat you and Asgore together."

"These are my Gaster Blasters, they are my strongest attack, since their range is around fifteen feet before depleting, and they do as much damage as you, but attack slow. And my bones that you see coming out of the ground do almost as much damage and are extremely fast." said Sans as he brought his bone attack out f the ground around him.

"Uhh, okay?" said Undyne.

"Asriel, go see your father, tell him his friends want to see him, and to stay in the throne room." said Michael.

"Okay, I'll get there as fast as I can." said Asriel.

[5 Minutes later: Asgore's Castle: throne room]

"Sir, we need to speak with you, we brought friends" said Undyne.

"Let them in." smiled pleasantly Asgore as he sat in his throne.

"Asgore, we have urgent business, my name is Michael and I'm here to help..." said Michael as he burst in the door with Megalovania Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Alphys, Venturian and Jack behind him, moving at a fast pace.

"What? Why should I trust you?" asked Asgore.

"H-he seems as smart as me, I-I took an observation o-of him. He's n-not human." said Alphys.

"I need you to listen, please, it could mean the fate of the world..." said Michael.

"I'm listening." said Asgore as he sat forward in his chair.

"Alphys, mind helping me explain?" said Michael.

"S-sure." said Alphys.

"There's a timeline imbalance and there's creatures coming in that will kill you all..." said Michael.

"The creatures are called Colossus' and they are extremely powerful..." said Alphys.

"And the creatures are giants compared to anything else..." said Michael.

"A-and there's a being called 'Bill Cipher'..." said Alphys.

"He has the ability to bend the time and space at his will, along with possessing bodies..." said Michael.

"And h-he can reset time and travel between dimensions..." said Alphys.

"And he can do even more stuff than that." said Michael.

"He's going to be your deadliest foe." said Venturian.

"He might destroy us all." said Jack.

"It will be extremely dangerous." said Michael.

"There can't be mercy, we need... her..." said Frisk.

"We need... them..." said Sans.

"Them?" asked Asgore.

"Yes, Chara and W.D. Gaster..." said Sans.

"Y-you said not to b-bring him up..." said Alphys.

"We have no choice..." said Sans.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Asgore.

"W.D. Gaster, the creator of the core along with Sans and Papyrus..." said Michael.

"Him and I, even if he doesn't remember, were made from some old skeletons, papyrus was simple, but well made. But I was made with organs, but no tissue to protect them. I have two hearts, a human, and a monster..." said Sans.

"I have an idea..." said Michael as his hands glowed with green flames. He slowly walked over to Asriel.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Asriel scared.

"Getting an asset..." said Michael as he shot one of the flames through Asriel's chest. But instead of hurting him, it knocked him back and Flowey right out of him.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Flowey.

"W-what? H-how are you here?" asked Asriel frightened.

"How are _you_ here!?" asked Flowey.

"How are you two apart?" asked Frisk.

"I separated them into separate beings, making them stronger." said Michael as the flames went out.

"Huh?" asked Asriel and Flowey.

"I made you two separate so you could be stronger and you both could fight." said Michael.

"Uh, okay..." said Asriel.

"Asgore, get out the souls, we need them for Asriel." said Michael.

"Wait, WHAT!?" asked Asgore startled.

"If they have a godlike person on their side, we need one too..." said Michael.

"There's more..." said Alphys.

"More what?" asked Michael.

"There appear to be normal-sized people with them. They seem kind of like humans, but, different." said Alphys.

"Now we REALLY need everyone. Flowey, Frisk, Papyrus, spread the word. We need everyone." said Michael.

"Got it" said Papyrus.

"Let's go" said Frisk.

"Now, Asgore, we need the souls." said Michael.

"I think you have a point." said Asgore.

"Huh?" said Asriel confused.

"Here..." said Asgore as the souls came out of the ground in their containers, which slowly opened.

"Okay, h-here goes nothing." said Asriel as he grabbed all of the souls, slowly forming into Asriel Dreemurr.

"Okay then, we are good." said Michael.

"Is it good? Am I my other form?" asked Asriel.

"Yes. You are definitely in that form." said Michael.

"Okay, good..." said Asriel as he sat down next to Asgore's throne (he's the same size as Asgore right now.)

"Sans, Undyne, Jack, get some supplies and weapons, anything can help." said Michael, "Venturian, Alphys, get the smartest people from around into your lab, use what you have."

"Got it" said Jack.

"We'll try" said Venturian.

"They're getting here too early... they're here way too early, they will be here in thirty minutes, it's not long enough." said Alphys.

"EVERYONE HURRY, WE NEED TO HURRY! Call Frisk and Papyrus on the phone let them know to hurry..." said Michael.

"I'll get the royal guard ready." said Asgore.

"I can help, Dad." said Asriel.

"Okay, both of you, get the guards ready, tell them to tell their families goodbye..." said Michael, "we might not see tomorrow, but we have to try!"

"Okay, got it!" said Asriel as he disappeared.

"Good..." said Michael as he summoned his familiar and made sure there were plenty of bullets in his gun. He then teleported to Snowdin and summoned a scepter like Loki's scepter, but looked a little cooler.

[Snowdin]

"Okay, I need to get to the ruins, do you know where they are?" asked Michael.

"Uhh, well, you follow the path wh- here, just take a map..." said Icehat

"Thank you." said Michael as he vanished.

[The Ruins]

"Uhh, hello? Toriel?" asked Michael.

"Oh, hello, so nice to have a guest. How are you?" asked Toriel.

"Good, but, we need your help. Asgore, Alphys, Sans, Frisk, we need your help." said Michael.

"What do you need help with?" asked Toriel.

"The Underground is in danger and we need everyone to help us fight, if we don't, we could all die. We need you badly." said Michael.

"Okay, I will make my way to the castle, I will be there in twenty minutes." said Toriel.

"Okay, good. We will see you there... By the way, my name is Michael." said Michael.

"I'm Toriel." said Toriel as Michael teleported to the castle.

[Asgore's Castle 5 minutes before the attack]

"Is everyone ready?" asked Michael.

"Yes" said Mettaton, Asriel, Frisk, Toriel, Sans and Papyrus.

"Oh yeah" said Undyne, Jack and Mark.

"Indeed" said Asgore.

"Mhmm" said Venturian.

"I guess." said Flowey.

"Then everyone, we need to be ready, make sure that everyone's ready." said Michael, "call Alphys to check the cams, make sure everyone's ready."

[Asgore's Castle 1 Minute Until attack]

"We people on the front lines. Asriel, see if you can get them back, they can help." said Michael.

"I think I-" said Asriel as a woosh was heard and Gaster and Chara apeared out of a little mist.

"Huh? how am I back?" asked Chara.

"How?" asked Gaster.

"Gaster, work your magic, teleport you and Chara on the front lines. Chara, here." said Michael as he handed Chara a knife.

"A knife?" asked Chara.

"Kill everyone you can working with the enemy, they will look somewhat different than us." said Michael.

"Is it my birthday or am I lucky?" asked Chara as she smiled.

"Everyone who can teleport, go to the edge of Snowdin where the Ruins are, someone grab Frisk and Undyne." said Michael.

[Snowdin 15 seconds from the attack]

"Get ready, I hear them coming!" said Michael.

"Everyone ready?" asked Asriel.

"Yeah!" said,*deep breath* Undyne, Frisk, Sans, Flowey, Michael, Asriel, Chara, and W.D. Gaster, wow, that was longer than you'd think. I think I might be out of breath, hold on *pause symbol comes on the screen* hold... on, holy shit, pause the story, wow, I'm outta breath *pant pant pant* I- I think I'm good. *un-pauses."

"Then let's whoop some ass!" shouted Michael a few seconds before a few colossus' broke through the wall, flying rubble everywhere and a bunch of soldier-things, uhh, imagine them how you like, they can't have guns though, running out of the holes.

"CHAAARRRRRGGGEEEE!" shouted Michael as everyone started attacking the soldiers.


	2. Chapter 2, The Many Fights

**Hey guys, it's me again! Yay? yeah, yay... Anyways, I want to know if you like my stories, if you do, thank you, if you don't... then you suck in taste- nah, I'm just kidding, but seriously, be more open and free if you don't like my stories. All of these are for fun, they all come off the top of my head, most of my stories are unfiltered, the only two that are, "To The End" and "Fall Of An Ally" are because those are two I want pride in, the other ones, including this one, are just 'cuz I'm fucking around. Don't come in here to complain, if you don't like Undertale or FNAF then click out of the stories, don't complain! Now, anyways, enjoy the story...**

[Battle Grounds-Near Ruins/Snowdin]

"CHAARRGGEE!" shout Michael as they all charged towards the swarm of soldiers, except for Sans, who stayed back and Megalovonia'd a shit ton of guys. Wow, he's actually killing like a lot of people.

"Is that?" asked a soldier as he saw Asriel Dreemurr throwing guys all over the place and beating the hell out of the soldiers.

"You will NEVER reach my dads castle!" said Asriel as he punched a guy right through his stomach.

"You IDIOTS! You think I'd join you after you brought back Chara!?" laughed Omega Flowey.

"You know, kiddo. You need to slow down your role..." said Sans as two Gaster Blasters arose behind him and started charging, "...before you have a bad time,"

"I could kill you, it would make no difference to me, I've killed you countless times, I stopped feeling emotions for you after a while..." said Chara as she started walking over to Flowey.

"Let's get back to the war, people!" said Michael as he ripped off someones head beside him and threw it at a soldier.

[Alphys' Lab]

"Hey, Undyne." said Alphys.

"Yeah?" asked Undyne as she walked over to Alphys, who was working on something.

"I need one of your harpoons." said Alphys.

"Okay, here, what do you need it for?" asked Undyne as she handed Alphys a harpoon.

"To figure out what really happened to Dr. Gaster" said Alphys as she put the harpoon into a contraption of some sorts with a few other things, like a bone, a trident like Asgore's, and a few other things.

"You mean the first scientist?" asked Undyne.

"Yes, exactly him." said Alphys as she turned on the thingy.

"Hey, one of your computers are off" said Undyne as a few more went off, then they came back up with pictures of things going on in other Undertale timelines.

"Hmm, I wonder h- Doctor Gaster, right there!" said Alphys as she pointed to a picture of him floating in space.

"Hey, is that Sans?" asked Undyne, "he looks, different..."

"Wait... there's a few people there..." said Alphys, "why do they look weird?"

"They have something on in a few screens, there's stuff glowing blue..." said Undyne as a blue portal opened behind them.

"Wh- what's going on?" asked Alphys as a few people walked out of the portal.

"Ugh... where are we?" asked a weird looking Papyrus (Underfell! Underfell! Underfell! Underfell!).

"Alphys... there's... uhh... there's something wrong..." said Underfell Mettaton.

"What is it Metta- what the hell?" asked Underfell Alphys.

"Sans! Get your ass in here and help me tie them up!" said U(nderfell) Papyrus as U Alphys stopped them.

"They could help us... we could study them..." said U Alphys.

"Uhh, who are you?" asked Undyne, "wait... how is that-"

"Need help?" asked U Undyne as she walked out of the portal, "hey.. do I know you form somewhere?"

"It seems that there are alternate realities next to our between us and Gaster" said Alphys.

"Wait... you still don't know where Gaster is?" asked U Alphys.

"We haven't focused on finding him." said Alphys.

"Step aside" said U Alphys as she walked up to the keyboard and typed in random stuff and codes which then brought a grey portal up behind them, throwing Gaster out of it.

"W- what? How is thi-" said Alphys as U Alphys stopped her by saying...

"Behold! The one and only. Doctor Wing Dings Gaster!" said U Alphys.

"H- how is this possible?" asked Gaster, " ❒ ❍ ✋✍"

"Doctor, calm down, everything's going to be fine, just don't get too excited either..." said Alphys as the two Undyne's arm wrestled in the background.

" ⧫. . . ❄ ⬧ ⬧ ❍⍓ ● . . . ㈇6◆⧫ □⬥✍ □⬥ ■ ⧫ ⬧ ◻□⬧⬧ ● ✍ ✋㈗5✋ ⬥ ⬧ ⧫❒ ◻◻ □◆⧫⬧ □ ⧫ ❍ . . . □⬥ ❍ ✋ ❒ ✍" said Gaster... you really ought to translate that all... actually, it said 'Wait... This is my lab... But how? How can this be possible? I-I was trapped outside of time... How am I here?'

"Just calm down!" said Alphys.

"Wait... the battle... the boys need me... they need help..." said Gaster.

"Doctor, no!" said Alphys as he vanished.

[Battlefield]

"DIE MOTHER FUCKAS!" shouted Michael as he punched a guy into another and killed like 20 guys quickly.

"Something's wrong..." said Asriel as Gaster appeared out of thin air beside Sans.

"Don't panic my child..." said Gaster as like 30 Gaster Blasters with one blue eye and one orange eye apear behind him and shoot a bunch of soldiers.

"D-dad?" asked Sans as he remembered his voice.

"Who the hell is- wait... you're the guy from the waterfall, aren't you?" asked Frisk as she saw Gaster.

"Doctor W.D. Gaster, a pleasure to meet you..." said Michael as he walked up to Gaster and shook his hand.

"You have a strange energy, unlike any human I've ever seen..." said Gaster as Michael had black stuff running all over his body before vanishing, "not a human, another kind of monster... a pleasure..."

"Hey, shall we continue?" asked Michael.

"Why don't we cancel this fight, go back to when you first came here, without the incoming enemies..." said Gaster as time started slowing down and then reset.

[Sans' House]

"Huh? Wait... what just happened?" asked Michael as he woke up to him and a few other people on the couch, waking up from sleep.

"Good, you're awake, now we can talk..." said Gaster as he woke up a few people in the other room.

"W-wait... what did you do?" asked Michael.

"A reset, only a few other people own that ability, Frisk, Sans, Asriel and I." said Gaster.

"Wait... something's wrong... wh- what's going on?" asked Michael as he started fading out of sight.

"Huh... M-MICHAEL!?" asked Sans as he startled up to see Michael fade out.

"NOOOOO000000ooooooooo..." said Michael as he faded out with the portal noise being heard for everyone in the underground.

"I don't think we can bring him back..." said Gaster.

"Well, I guess that's it for now..." said Sans as he looked at the burnt spot from where Michael was.

"S-sans?" asked Papyrus.

"Yeah, bro?" said Sans.

"Something's not right... Asriel's at our door... in another way..." said Papyrus.

"What is it b- how'd you stay like that?" asked Sans.

"I-I don't know... I just woke up like this..." said Asriel in full form.

"Okay.. don't worry, we'll get you out of this form..." said Sans.

"Did you hear that?" asked Gaster as he looked around him.

"Huh? No..." said Sans as he looked over to Frisk with a worried expression, "something wrong, kiddo?"

"What happened to Chara?" asked Frisk worriedly as Asriel walked inside the house, hardly fitting in the door.

"The demon child?" asked Gaster.

"Yeah... the demon child." said Sans.

"I have an energy reading from her up in the mountains." said Gaster as he started floating towards the door.

"Then let's go" said Sans as he grabbed Frisk and teleported there, with Gaster following.

"Right in here!" said Gaster while walking into a cave as his left eye glowed blue and his right eye glowed Orange.

"Huh? Where is she?" asked Sans as he looked around.

"In here, but where?" asked Gaster.

"Guys...I-I think it's happening again!" said Frisk as Gaster looked over at her and Chara.

"Ah, good, I missed this body..." said Chara as she pulled a knife out of her pocket, "just where I left it."

"Frisk... No..." said Sans as his eye started glowing blue.

"Frisk isn't here anymore..." said Chara as she started walking over to Sans.

"No.. GET BACK!" shouted Sans as his eye glowed blue with a flickering neon. He then stopped her by putting a wall of bones in her way.

"Get out OF MY WAY!" said Chara as she threw her knife through the wall of bones, nearly hitting Sans.

"Stop this, child" said Gaster.

"Hey... Something wrong up here? I heard screami- SANS, NO!" said Papyrus as he walked up the mountain to see Sans trapping the human.

"Huh, oh hey, Papy" said Sans as he threw Chara across the room.

"BUT DOWN THE HUMAN!" shouted Papyrus.

"Papyrus, it's Chara, she's taken over Frisk" said Sans, "PAPYRUS, NO, BACK AWAY FROM HER..."

"Calm down, Sans... It's okay..." said Papyrus as Sans picked him up and dragged him away.

"Papyrus, it's the version of Frisk that killed us all, if you really focus, you can remember..." said Sans.

{Flashback... or Flashthrough- something like that}

"Wowwie, my lessons are already working!" said Papyrus as Chara was walking towards him, "I welcome you with open arms."

'Not him, anyone but him, he wouldn't even hurt a fly!' said Frisk in her mind to Chara as Chara sliced his head off.

"Th-that's not what I was expecting... but still... I still believe you can change, I still believe you can do better, if you really try!" said Papyrus as his body faded out except for his head.

{Present}

"Th-that's not true, everybody good inside!" said Papyrus as he started crying a little, and a little more, and a little more. All from one timeline... A strayed off timeline...

{Alternate Timeline}

"Hey, kiddo, the way that you're going, it looks like you're gonna kill my brother..." said Sans.

"Oh, shut up!" said Chara as she lodged the knife she was holding into Sans' stomach.

"K-kiddo, why?" asked Sans as everything started getting blurry, he then got up and started walking... you know where if you've played the genocide route.

'SANS!' shouted Frisk in her head with sorrow.

"You know what... I'm not gonna kill his brother, he can find his dead brother and come see me after.

[LATER]

"This place is famil- oh yeah, I remember now" said Chara as they walked into the judgement hall, to see papyrus with a glowing-orange right eye and wearing Sans' jacket.

[After a REALLY long talk]

"So you're not gonna have a bad time, I'm going to have, lots! Of! FUN!" said Papyrus as his hands glowed with an orange flame.

"Let's see how well he- OH MY GOD!" said Chara as she saw an amplified Meglovania come towards her... there were like 50 bones coming out of the ground and 70 Gaster Blasters with instead of one glowing blue eye on the left, they had a glowing orange eye on the right.

"THIS IS FOR ALPHYS!" shouted Papyrus as he shot a bunch of Gaster Blasters at Chara.

"THIS IS FOR UNDYNE!" shouted Papyrus as he threw Chara across the room into spikes, "THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEACEFUL MONSTERS YOU KILLED!"

"AND THIS IS FOR SANS!" shouted Papyrus as... sorry had to count them, as 349 Gaster Blasters came up behind him as shot at Chara as bones came out of the ground and went through Chara, breaking her soul.

[After 5,726,922 tries to beat Papyrus]

"Lots! Of! FUN!" shouted Papyrus as a good few Gaster Blasters came up behind him and started charging.

"Just DIE ALREADY!" shouted Chara as she threw knives at Papyrus.

"FOR SANS!" shouted Papyrus as he dodged the knives and threw bones at them.

"DIE!" shouted Chara as she dodged the knives and dodged the blasters, and delivered the final blow, right into his chest.

"I'll... see you... soon... Sans..." said Papyrus as he started turning to dust.

"Finally!" said Chara, relieved of the thousands of times she tried to beat him... and finally succeeded.

{Present Timeline}

"Sans..." said Papyrus sadly, "she did that?"

"Yeah" said Sans as he trapped her against the wall.

"Then we must kill her!" said Papyrus.

"Bro, she's possessed Frisk's body, Frisk is in there, we just need to help her get out by beating on Chara." said Sans.

"Then we'll have lots of fun!" said Papyrus as his eye glowed orange and bones surrounded Chara and Gaster Blasters apeared from everywhere.

"Wait.. no... not again, NO! NO! NO!" shouted Chara as she cowered in fear.

"Bro, you must do a good job... she's terrified of you!" said Sans.

"I-I guess I do..." said Papyrus as all the Gaster Blasters went off and hit Chara.

"I'LL LEAVE HER BODY!" shouted Chara, "I'll leave her body if I don't have to fight him!"

"Wow, you did a really good job, bro" said Sans as his eye stopped glowing blue, "get out of her body before we both whoop your ass!"

"Watch the language in front of Frisk!" said Papyrus as a red mist came out of Frisk and vanished out of thin air.

"You hear that? It sounds like a inter-dimensional portal..." said Gaster.

"Should I?" asked Sans.

"I-I thought it was just me..." said Frisk as a few portals apeared around them.

"They're here" said Gaster as people walked out of each portal.

"Here again?" asked UF (underfell) Sans with UF Papyrus following him whilst as Error Sans walked out of another and SwapTale Sans and Papyrus following him.

"Hey, Error, where are we?" asked ST (swaptale) Papyrus.

"We are in Undertale, but something's differ- Gaster... W.D. Gaster..." said Error Sans as more people walked out of different portals.

"Who's that?" asked Frisk as Death Sans walked out of one of the portals before UF Undyne and AT Sans (AfterTale sans, look him up, he looks pretty damn cool) walked out of the others.

"It appears that other characters from the abominations were sent into this realm." said Error Sans.

"Who's that?" asked Sans as he saw someone coming up behind them, wearing a red scarf, an eye patch on their belt, a blue jacket, and a pair of glasses in the jacket's inner pocket.

"You might not know me, but in another timeline, you did..." said the man as he walked up wearing a lab coat with a black shirt underneath, dark pants hard to tell if jeans or dress pants, and a blue baseball cap with nothing on it.

"I don't think that we know you." said Sans.

"But we welcome you, nice scarf by the way, looks just like mine, although mine had a stain... right... there..." said Papyrus as he walked over to the man and gave him a hug, seeing it was his scarf.

"Why do you have his scarf? And my coat?" asked Sans.

"I never saw anything about this, never anything like it..." said Error Sans.

"My name is Uncial, and I'm just happy to see you all again..." said the man as he sat down on a rock, "I had to see all of your dust, there were two times that Chara took control of Frisk, and the second time, I arrived and I got to meet you all before Frisk came, but when I found out that you were all killed, I saw your souls fading, I knew she'd reset, but I also knew that if I took your souls, I'd have your powers to defeat Chara, when she reset, I still stood there. I was able to make Flowey survive so he could know what happened instead of just Frisk and I. But he didn't want to, he knew he was starting to get emotions since he got scared, and he wanted to die. He had me kill him and after that, everyone I knew was dead while the reset was happening... I saw the world end before my eyes and start a new. I blinked and when I opened my eyes from the blink, I was on top of Mount Ebott, looked down at the hole. I knew that I had to come back down and warn you, but suddenly I was near your house, I was going to warn you. But I couldn't, so I saw that Asriel was nearby, hoping that he'd remember, I talked to him and told him to go see you. But when I walked up to your house, I saw Gaster and knew I had to stay hidden for now. A few minutes later, I started walking towards where I knew you'd go. And that brings us to now."

"So, wait, we knew you, and none of us remember, not even Gaster or I?" asked Sans.

"It was a TRUE RESET, meaning, only the people alive can remember it. Gaster however reset it back a bit" said Uncial as he pulled something out of his pocket wrapped up in cloth, "Sans, you need this, it is the only thing that can reverse Chara's death."

"Why are you here then?" asked Error Sans.

"To help and warn" said Uncial as his face flickered from a human's face to a skeleton's skull looking like a mix of Sans' and Papyrus' skulls, "when you obsorb souls through resets, you start to be like the souls you absorb, and since you two have the most powerful souls, I got most of the traits from you, my body has been changing, so you need to calm down."

"Uhh, how are we supposed to calm down, WHEN YOU'RE A DAMN SHAPESHIFTER!?" asked AF Sans.

"Actually, I've been wondering, what's your eye look like, I've never seen it." said ST Sans.

"Well, I guess you can see it... But you might SEE me differently" said AT Sans as the particles went away for a few seconds (his face is melting there) while UF Sans was looking too.

"AH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" asked ST Sans.

"AH, HOLY SHIT! His face is melting and he's still making puns! What a badass!" said UF Sans.

"Huh?" asked UF Papyrus as he looked over, "DEAR GOD, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE!?"

"Yeah, I know..." said AT Sans as he covered his eye up with the particles again.

"You're a fucking BADASS!" said UF Sans.

"Thanks..." said AT Sans.

"Wait, do you hear that?" asked Sans.

"Something's coming." said Gaster before a voice was heard all around.

"You think you could stop me? I'm GOD here!" said Bill Cipher for all to hear.

"Who's that?" asked Uncial.

"Someone who we don't want to see" said Sans.

"We have one hour to finish business, we need to hurry, and make sure everyone's ready!" said Error Sans.

[Alphys' Lab: 57 Minutes until attack]

"So we've met before?" asked Alphys.

"Yes, it was before a TRUE RESET." said Uncial as he walked over to Alphys, setting the lab coat on a chair.

"So then, that would mean that you also have the ability to reset since you remembered through a TRUE RESET..." said Alphys, "hey, is that my lab coat?:

"Yes, remember the first child, Chara?" asked Uncial, "well, when she died, she became a spirit and possessed Frisk later on and killed everyone she saw. You were one of the people she saw, like everyone else, including Sans..."

"Wait, is that why you're wearing their clothes? Wait, is that Undyne's eye patch?" asked Alphys.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, everyone tried to go against her or hide, and neither worked..."

"So, then, h-how did she not kill you?"

"When you died, I absorbed all of your souls to keep you all 'living' and to use your powers to defeat Chara again and again until she gave up or until Frisk could reset..." said Uncial as his left hand glowed blue in flames and Undyne's harpoons came into the air, "that' how I'm able to do this..."

"S-so, you kept us alive?" asked Alphys as Uncial put down the harpoons and put out the flame.

"Yes" said Uncial, "now, we need to prepare, I need you to mix Bycentrenium, Magnesium, Iron, Kristagron, and Vablacsedrium all into one liquid, and keep it mixing for 15 minutes before taking it and setting it in the freezer. This will create a concentrated bomb with a small range but the firepower of 377 tactical nukes. This we need to wipe out Bill Cipher, if that doesn't work... there's something else that I know will..."

"Got it, although I don't recognize Bycentrenium, Kristagron or Vablacsedrium, how do I get these?"

"Bycentrenium is found from the Gaster Blaster, ask Sans for it. Kristagron is found from the rock outside of here (in the hotlands). And Vablacsedrium is made with a mix of Kristagron, Dreegrum (the soil from Snowdin) and Butrappole (buttercups pollen)"'

"I'll get right on it"

"Thank you"

[Asgore's Throne Room: 50 Minutes until attack]

"The buttercups are beautiful, aren't they?" asked Asgore.

"They are, but highly poisonous" replied Uncial.

"Yeah... How did you know I was going to say that?" asked Asgore.

"Sir, I think we have a problem, Gaster is ranting on about something..." said Undyne as she walked in.

"Can anyone figure out what he is rambling on about?" asked Asgore.

"I can... well... not ME, but another me..." said Undyne as ST (SwapTale) Undyne walked in wearing a labcoat and holding a .

"Okay, now there's TOO MANY GODDAMN PEOPLE!" shouted Uncial as ST Alphys walked in wearing a leather jacket and jeans with boots.

"Alphys?" asked Undyne (normal, undyne) as she saw ST Alphys.

"Oh, hey nerd." said ST Alphys with a smile.

"You're the nerd, not me..." said Undyne with a confused look.

"I'm not the nerd, I'm part of the royal guard, YOU'RE the nerd!" said Undyne.

"There's only one way to tell who's the nerd..." said ST Alphys.

"ARM WRESTLING!" shouted the two of them.

"YEAH! Where's a good table?" asked Undyne as she looked around.

[Alphys]

"I-it's a pleasure to m-meet you..." said Alphys.

"N-no problem..." said ST Undyne.

"S-so what have you w-worked on lately?" asked Alphys.

"A bit of this and that, but for a while, I've been working on something I found literally fall into my lab, it fell through the ceiling." said ST Undyne, "On it's back it said... I think it was 'E.E.T.S.'. And so I've been trying to fix that, I just about got it I-I think."

[Undyne]

"Hey, I think I found one!" said Undyne as UF Undyne walked in.

"Wassup, nerds?" asked UF Undyne.

"Yes! Another Undyne to compete with!" said ST Alphys, "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Who's first to go against me?" asked Undyne as she sat at the table.

"Her" said ST Alphys as she pointed next to her.

"My pleasure" said UF Undyne.

"This'll be easy!" said Undyne as they started, "actually, you're pretty good competition, but still, I win!"

"Dammit!" said UF Undyne as her arm hit the table.

"You're next!" said Undyne as she pointed to ST Alphys.

"Give me the best you've got!" shouted ST Alphys as they started.

"Holy shit, you're strong!" said Undyne as she nearly lost to ST Alphys.

"You, are, too!" said ST Alphys as her hand hit the table.

"Son of a BITCH!" shouted ST Alphys.

[Alphys]

"So, what's your favorite anime movie?" asked Alphys.

"Mew Mew Kitty 7" said ST Undyne.

"That's my favorite too!" said Alphys, "Wait, why is the other version of me flipping out?"

"I honestly have no id- nevermind, she lost to an arm wrestle..." said ST Undyne.

[Uncial]

"So, sir, we have only 45 more minutes so, I need you to help me let everyone know to get ready, or to come to the castle." said Uncial, "Our heaviest hitters are the Sans' other than Swaptale Sans, Underfell and Genocide Papyrus, The Undyne's other than Swaptale Undyne, and Swaptale Alphys."

"Why can't we just have a nice cup of tea with them?" asked Asgore.

"These people aren't the kind you want to be friends with." said Uncial as his face flickered again.

"Are you okay?" asked Asgore.

"Y-yeah...fine...thanks..." said Uncial.

"Are you sure?" asked Asgore as it flickered a little more.

"Heh...heh heh...heh huahahaha! Hahahaha, huahahaha, hahaha, haha,ha,ha...ha..." laughed Uncial as his face flickered between his face, the skeleton face, and his face with black eyes with white pupils and a black smile like Flowey's evil smile.

"U-Uncial?" asked Asgore.

"Ha, ha..ha..hah...hua...hu...s-sorry about that... it happens sometimes..s-sorry" said Uncial, "s-sorry to scare you..."

"What's going on over here?" asked Sans, "I saw your face flickering."

"I-it's okay..." said Uncial, "hey, how's Papyrus handling meeting other versions?"

"He's handling it well, he's having fun with the other version of h- wait... what's that sound?" asked Sans as a warping noise was heard.

"Another portal?" asked Uncial as it left with six human souls falling out of it.

"Don't mind if I do..." said Flowey as he came and took the souls while everyone tried to stop him.

"Sans! Get Asriel, quick!" said Uncial as his face went to the skull with glowing blue eyes, putting off mist, "I'll handle him."

"What are you going to do to stop _me?"_ asked Flowey as everything went black before he arose in his Omega version.

"I'm not going to stop you, I'm going to kill you!" said Uncial as three gaster blasters apeared beside him.

"You can't kill someone who can kill you, over, and over, and over!" shouted Omega Flowey.

"I will whoop your ass so hard, you'll be wishing you could go back into Asriel, you son of a bitch!" shouted Uncial as the gaster blasters fired at Omega Flowey, all hitting his... screen? Head? The tv his face gets projected in.

"You do realize that I have a seventh soul, an old friend's. Which means that I can create another timeline, it may not be the best, but all of your friends will live there without knowing what's really happening!" shouted Flowey as seven souls appeared around him, all of the original souls and a white one.

"What? You wouldn't dare!" shouted Uncial.

"While they're trapped there, I will have fun playing with you!" said Flowey as everyone but the two of them vanished, "this will hurt, alot!"

[Another timeline, Papyrus' Confrontation: pacifist route]

"Papyrus, I just want to be your friend, I don't want to fight!" said Frisk as she spared Papyrus.

"Well, if we won't fight, then we must be friends! And I, the Great Papyrus, will be your best friend!" smiled Papyrus a little before Frisk went into Waterfall.

[Undyne]

"Come on, pick up!" said Undyne as she called Alphys, with no answer.

"Hmmm, I wonder if I can corrupt her DETERMINATION..." said Chara as a black mist started forming around Undyne.

"Hey, what the-" asked Undyne as the mist went inside her, "wait... what's happening? What's g-going on? S-someone help, please!"

"Shout all you want," said Chara, "but nobody came!"

"H-hey, who said t-that?" asked Undyne as her eyes started to go black (like Undyne The Undying).

"Huh? You can hear me? This might make it harder..." said Chara as she turned Undyne completely evil.

"Huh? W-what's going on... why.. why do I feel so alive? Why do I feel so much hatred!?" asked Undyne, "I know what this is, it's my hatred towards that human!"

"Yo" said Kid in the distance.

[Frisk]

"Hi, I'm Frisk, who are you?" smiled Frisk.

"I'm Kid" said Monster Kid, "you're the human, right?"

"Yeah, oh, hey, Sans and Papyrus" said Frisk as she turned around to see the two brothers.

"Human, I want to help you greet Undyne, she's very cool!" said Papyrus.

"What he said" said Sans.

"There you are!" shouted Undyne as she grabbed Frisk by the neck and threw her at a pile of stones.

"Hey, why'd you do that? I just wanted to be friends..." said Frisk.

"Because humans are soulless creatures that would like nothing more than to see us die!" shouted Undyne as she threw a bunch of harpoons at Frisk.

"Undyne, please, stop hurting the human..." said Papyrus sadly.

"I'm doing this to protect you!" said Undyne as she picked Frisk back up and slammed her into the ground.

"P...please...stop..." said Frisk, who was loosing health FAST.

"Shut up, it'll make it easier for you!" said Undyne as she stabbed a harpoon through Frisk's leg.

"Please! Stop! I just wanted to be friends!" said Frisk.

"Undyne, please, stop..." said Sans.

"If I spare her, she'll kill us all!" said Undyne as she picked up Frisk and threw her over near a waterfall.

"I said STOP!" said Sans as he knocked out Undyne with... maaaaaaagiiiiiiiiiic...

[Undyne: 10 minutes later]

"Ugh, wait... where did she go?" asked Undyne, "DAMMIT!"

[Alphys' Lab]

"Oh h-hello, m-my name is Alphys" said Alphys as Frisk, Sans and Papyrus walked in.

"Hi, I'm Frisk" said Frisk as she held out her hand.

"N-nice to meet y-you" said Alphys as she shook her hand lightly.

"Nice to meet you too" said Frisk.

"H-hey, there's s-someone I think you should m-meet, he just c-completed his final episode before going to the surface, but I don't th-think he actually w-will, h-his name is Mettaton..." said Alphys as Mettaton EX walked in.

"Oh, hello my beauties, and who's this cutie?" asked Mettaton.

"I'm Frisk, you must be Mettaton" said Frisk.

"Oh, how very polite, well, come here darling, I think this cutie deserves a little appreciation" said Mettaton as he walked her into another room.

"Has Undyne woken up yet?" asked Sans.

"Y-yes, and she l-looks mad" said Alphys.

"Then that's not a good sign" said Sans, "hey, is that a picture of Gas-"

"N-no, t's n-not!" said Alphys as she grabbed the picture and put it in a folder before sending it off somewhere through a chute.

"A-anyways..." said Sans.

"Wait, sh-she's coming this w- wait... w-what's going on, she seems to be getting a-angrier and angrier..." said Alphys.

"I honestly have no idea..." said Sans.

"I'll go talk to her" said Alphys, "T-trust me on this, a-and keep an eye on the c-cameras!"

[Undyne]

"Where the hell is she?" asked Undyne as she ran through the hotlands.

"Undyne, I-I need to t-talk with you" said Alphys.

"Listen to me, you need to get to cover, the human is dangerous, you need to get somewhere safe!" said Undyne.

"She's at my lab with Mettaton, she'll be fine, he'll keep her busy and stop her if needed" said Alphys.

"No, you need to get her out of there!"

"But we're safe!"

"The human is dangerous, I can't let anything happen to you or my friends, we need to kill the human!"

"Undyne, listen to me!"

"I need to see the human!" said Undyne painfully as more DETERMINATION was corrupted.

"Undyne!"

"Get away from me, go somewhere safe!"

"But..."

"GO!"

[Alphys' Lab: Frisk]

"So, darling, how have you liked the underground so far?" asked Mettaton.

"Everyone has been really nice to me, well..." said Frisk.

"Well?" asked Mettaton.

"Your fighter, I think her name was Undyne, but, she tried to kill me earlier..." said Frisk.

"I don't see how anyone could want to hurt you" said Mettaton.

"I've only been nice, I didn't even try to fight back because, I was afraid I might hurt her"

"Well, darling, if it makes you feel any better, I bet you'd be able to beat her!"

"Thanks..."

"Come here, sweetheart" said Mettaton as he gave Frisk a hug.

"Thank you..." said Frisk as she hugged him back.

"In my next show, you could be a guest star!" said Mettaton, "It'll be so much...fun..."

"What is it?" asked Frisk.

"I've been looking for you!" said Undyne as she grabbed Frisk and threw her out of the room by Sans.

"Hey, kiddo, you alright?" asked Sans.

"Y-yeah..." said Frisk as she got up to Undyne's harpoons flying at her.

"BACK OFF, UNDYNE!" shouted Sans as megalovania was heard in the background.

"Or what, nerd?" asked Undyne.

"Or I'll have to stop you!" shouted Sans as megalovania was heard almost as if it was in your ears.

"Then fight me!" said Undyne as Sans' left eye started glowing blue.

"Or you're going to have a bad time"

"You don't scare me, nerd!" shouted Undyne as she threw a bunch of harpoons at Sans, all of which he dodged before firing a gaster blaster at her.

"I might not, but these should" said Sans as three Gaster Blasters apeared behind him and fired at Undyne, dodging most of them.

"I'm trying to protect you!" shouted Undyne as she threw a harpoon at one of the Gaster Blasters, hitting it in between the eyes.

"And you're not doing a good job at it" said Sans as he threw her across the room.

"Sans, just LISTEN TO ME!" shouted Undyne as she threw a harpoon at him, hitting him in the stomach.

"Just leave her alone..." said Sans as he fell on his hands and knees.

"SANS!" said Undyne sadly as she rushed over to help him, "I just wanted to kill the human, not you..."

"Frisk...run..." said Sans as he evaporated.

"What the hell is going on out h- SANS!" said Mettaton as he rushed out to Sans' ashes, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Mettaton, no, I-I didn't mean to!" said Undyne crying.

"Sans..." said Frisk as she kneeled down over where his ashes were.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" shouted Undyne as she knocked Frisk away from the ashes.

"Don't touch Frisk!" said Mettaton as Alphys walked in.

"Undyne, please... don't...kill... Sans?" asked Alphys as she looked down at the ashes.

"I, the Great Papyrus have returned with SWEET MOTHER OF SPAGHETTI!" shouted Papyrus, "Where's Sans?"

"Pa-papyrus, I-I didn't mean to..." said Undyne as she got up to comfort Papyrus.

"Wh-what do you men? Where's Sans?" asked Papyrus sadly.

"I didn't mean to" said Undyne as Papyrus noticed Sans' sweater on the ground with ashes over it.

"S-sans?" asked Papyrus as he walked past Undyne to see his brother's ashes spread across the ground, "Sans?"

"I'm sorry" said Undyne.

"Sans... why you?" cried Papyrus.

"Look at what you've done!" shouted Mettaton.

"It's okay, Papyrus" said Alphys as she comforted Papyrus.

"Why did you do it?" asked Mettaton.

"I-I didn't mean to! I swear, I just..." said Undyne before she yelped in pain from her determination becoming more corrupt, "I need to go..."

[Uncial: Reality]

"Huh, w-where am I?" asked Sans as he woke up in a black room near Uncial.

"Good, you're here, I need help kicking this flower's ass!" said Uncial.

"You're still messing with this thing?" asked Sans as his eye started glowing.

"Well, he is a FUCKING GOD NOW!" shouted Uncial as Flowey attacked them, both of them dodging it.

"Then let's kill a god!" said Sans.

[Undyne: False Reality]

"Yo! What happened back there?" asked Monster Kid as he walked over to Undyne.

"Oh hey, Kid" said Undyne.

"Yo, why'd you attack her?" asked Monster Kid.

"Well, I don't know honestly" said Undyne as she looked over at him, "just promise me to stay away from the human, okay?"

"Okay, yo" said Monster Kid, "Yo, ya got something on your face"

"Huh?" asked Undyne as she felt her cheek to feel a little bit of her skin melted away, "O-oh, don't worry, it's nothing."

"Okay, yo. Yo, I gotta go, bye, Ms. Undyne!" said Monster Kid as he started go walk away.

"Bye kid..."

[Alphys]

"S-so... Why do you think she's acting like tha- wait... why's she panicking?" asked Alphys as looked on the monitors to see Undyne panicking while running around.

"Huh? Why would she be panicking?" asked Frisk as Mettaton walked in.

"Anything new, darlings?" asked Mettaton.

"Well, Kid came by and now Undyne's panicking..." said Frisk.

"Weird" said Mettaton as she picked up a coffee mug with coffee in it.

"You don't say" said Frisk.

[Undyne: Near Asgore's Castle]

"Look, it's Undyne" said a random monster happily, "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing..." said Undyne as she kept walking towards the castle.

"Hello, mam" said a guard.

"Hi..." said Undyne as she kept walking forward.

"Hey, did you just see that? She usually says hello and asks how we're doing, she only said 'Hi' though" said the guard to another.

"Weird, right?" asked the other guard.

[Judgement Hall]

"Hello, Undyne" said Asgore as he saw her walk in while he was looking out one of the windows, "beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hello sir..." said Undyne as she walked past him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Asgore.

"No, I just have something I need to do..." said Undyne, "Alphys told you about the other timelines, right?"

"Yes, why?" asked Asgore as the floor around Undyne started to glow.

"I'm going to make sure the worst one of those doesn't happen here..." said Undyne as hundreds of monster souls floated around the room, "I'm going to absorb the powers from the other souls so I can stop the human."

"Are you sure it can't just be settled over a nice cup of tea?"

"If this kid is like the murderer I fought in another timeline, they don't like tea, or us" said Undyne as her armor turned a deep blue, "trust me on this."

[Alphys: Alphys' Lab]

"S-she's coming this way... I think she'll be here soon" said Alphys as she saw Undyne blur by the camera.

"Th-that's not good" said Frisk.

"We need to hide her!" said Mettaton.

"I-in here" said Alphys pointing at a room just before she heard Undyne screaming in pain far away, "Undyne..."

"You need to stay here, darling, we'll hand this" said Mettaton.

"But I need to help you!" said Frisk.

"She can fix me and replace my parts, she can't fix you" said Mettaton.

"But I can-" said Frisk.

"Just stay here, darling" said Mettaton as he closed the door.

[Undyne]

"I'M... COMING!" shouted Undyne as she gasped for air from the pain of her determination nearly being fully corrupt, "I'M COMING FOR YOU, HUMAN!"

[Alphys]

"G-get ready, y-you might have to f-fight her" said Alphys, "g-get your N-neo form ready."

"I guess I can" said Mettaton as a smoke surrounded him.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" asked Undyne from a distance as the smoke left Mettaton Neo.

"H-here she comes" said Alphys.

"WHERE IS SHE?" asked Undyne as she apeared at the door.

"You will not harm her!" said Mettaton Neo as he aimed his blaster arm at her.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Undyne as she sent a harpoon right through his chest and one through his head.

"METTATON!" shouted Alphys as she went over to comfort Mettaton in his last moments.

"Just... keep her... from Frisk" said Mettaton as he died.

"Why, Undyne, why..." asked Alphys sadly.

"WHERE IS SHE?" asked Undyne as she picked up Alphys by the neck.

"Undyne... you're hurting me" said Alphys.

"WHERE?!" asked Undyne as she tightened her grip on Alphys' neck.

"Undyne... please..." said Alphys as some roots crawled across her.

"Useless..." said Undyne as she dropped Alphys.

"Stop this! I'm right here!" said Frisk as she opened the door.

"There you are, your time has come!" said Undyne as a good sixty or seventy harpoons apeared behind her.

"Just promise that they'll be safe" said Frisk as all of the harpoons flew into her, killing her almost instantly.

"FRISK!" shouted Alphys as she ran over to Frisk's corpse.

"Don't worry, we're all safe" said Undyne as the harpoons vanished.

"Why..." cried Alphys.

[Mettaton: Reality]

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Mettaton as she woke up in the same room as Sans, Flowey and Uncial.

"Mettaton, go into your Neo version, we need it against this-" said Sans as he was interrupted buy Uncial.

"Let's stop this mother fucker!" said Uncial as he shot a few gaster blasters at Flowey and threw harpoons.

[Undyne: False Reality]

"Take that you filthy human! Rot in hell, hum-AH!" screamed Undyne in pain from only having a little good left.

"Wh- where are you going?" asked Alphys as Undyne started walking away from the lab.

[Undyne: Outside Of Asgore's Castle]

"Hello, mam, do you need someth-" asked a guard as she threw a harpoon through his head.

"No, I don't" said Undyne as she threw a few harpoons around her and trapped some monsters with vines and spider webs before killing them with her harpoons and gaster blasters.

"M-ms. Undyne, I-I need to stop you" said Monster Kid as he walked over with an angry, but yet scared expression on his face.

"You're funny, kid." said Undyne, "But, you can't stop me, can you?"

"I-I can try!" said Monster Kid as harpoons apeared around Undyne.

"It was nice knowing you, kid, but your time has come to an end!" said Undyne as she sent a good thirty or forty harpoons into Monster Kid.

"You...were...my...hero..." said Monster Kid as he died.

"Heh... rest well, kid..."

[Asgore's Throne Room]

"Ah, hello there, Undyne" said Asgore happily, "would you like a nice cup of tea?"

"Not now, sir, I need a few things" said Undyne as the soul chambers came out of the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Asgore.

"I'm going to set us free" said Undyne as Frisk's soul apeared by Undyne, "all seven souls..."

"Are those really?" asked Asgore.

"I want to destroy every human, kill them all!" said Undyne as all the souls were absorbed into her, reviving her DETERMINATION.

"Undyne... just be careful" said Asgore as Undyne's armor turned white with her green monster heart on the front.

"I won't do it... my DETERMINATION was corrupted... I-I need to see Alphys." said Undyne, "also, this may hurt, but I'm actually saving you."

"What do you mea-" asked Asgore as Undyne fired Gaster Blasters, threw fireballs and harpoons, lunged his trident at him and tore him to shreds with vines.

"I'm sorry, sir" said Undyne as Asgore woke up in the same room as the others.

[Alphys: Alphys' Lab]

"D-did she just?" asked Alphys as she saw Undyne kill Asgore on the monitors.

"Alphys, I know you can hear me, we're in another reality, Flowey has the seven souls and the only way to free us is to be killed" said Undyne, "I won't kill you, I'll see if I can figure out another way, but I need you to trust me..."

"Undyne... why... "asked Alphys as Undyne teleported into the room.

"Alphys, I'm sorry you had to see that, but I made it as quick as possible for him..." said Undyne.

"Ah! Oh... y-you startled m-me... But... w-why did you do i-it?" asked Alphys.

"I didn't want to..."

"Y-you killed them... didn't you?"

"I wasn't in my right mind, please, just believe me" said Undyne as everything around the two of them went black (like in a fight), "Alphys... please..."

"I..."

"Alphys..."

"I... I can't..."

"Please"

"I-I can't hurt y-you..."

"I just want everyone to be safe" said Undyne as a portal apeared behind them.

"Alphys, Undyne, come on, we need you in the fight" said Uncial from the portal.

"Come on, we need to go..." said Undyne as she grabbed Alphys' arm and brought her through the portal.

[Undyne: "Reality"]

"Since we were never separated from our bodies, we never lost the power we gained" said Undyne as she fired a gaster blaster at Flowey.

"Good, we got... the... how the hell is that possible?" asked Sans as he saw that Undyne had all of their powers.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Omega Flowey as everyone apeared around them, "I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! I MUST KILL YOU ALL!"

"Hey, wait... is that a portal?" asked Undyne as she saw a portal appear behind them, with an old friend walking out.

"What did I miss?" asked Michael as he looked around, "Oh, that..."

"ATTACK!" shouted Undyne as she fired hundreds of gaster blasters, threw thousands of harpoons, flung thousands of fireballs, shot 50 guns, threw millions of Asgore's trident(s?), all directed at Flowey whilst Sans shot millions of Gaster Blasters and threw thousands of bones, Frisk threw like three knives, yeah, three, Papyrus did the same as Sans, Asriel threw his swords, Michael put in everything he had (which was like fighting a god) and Uncial firing gaster blasters from everywhere, caused it to rain harpoons and bones onto Flowey and throwing fireballs at him whilst his eyes turned white and striking Flowey with thunder.

"I WON'T DIE!" shouted Flowey as his health went down quickly.

"We won't disappear without a fight, we won't fade into the night!" shouted everyone but Flowey, "This day, this one day, is the day we will all remember, not as a day of enslavement, but a day of togetherness. WE WILL NOT DIE!"

"Everyone in the worlds will go against you!" shouted Michael as Sky and E.E.T.S. showed up and started kicking ass.

"We will defeat you!" shouted Sky as Gaster and Genocide Papyrus started kicking ass too.

"From the ashes!" shouted Genocide Papyrus as all the other Sans' from earlier showed up.

"From the dust!" shouted Underfell Sans as everyone else showed up from earlier.

"From every man and woman you've met" said Underfell Undyne as the FNAF crews showed up.

" _From everyone you will never meet!"_ said Springtrap as more people showed up.

"From the people all through time" said Jacksepticeye as he stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. while even more people came.

"To the death!" I shouted as more people came around.

"Your time has come!" shouted Vanoss as more people came, "I always wanted to say that."

"You will fall!" shouted E.E.T.S..

"We will destroy ye" said Foxy.

"You will..." said Aftertale Sans.

"...Burn in..." said Sans.

" **HELL"** said Underfell Sans as all of the Sans' and Papyrus' summoned three Gaster Blasters and fired them at Flowey's face monitor (the screen his face shows up on).

"I CAN'T **DIE! I WON'T DIE!"** said Flowey, " **I WILL NEVER DIE! I CAN'T DIE! I Can't die... I can't die... I won't die... I...will...never...die!"**

"Oh, _heeey there weird creature..."_ said Deadpool, "what the hell is that thing!?"

"Is this guy for real?" asked Sans as he kept firing at Omega Flowey.

"Oooo a talking skeleton, how surprising with the WALKING DAMN GOATS AND THE MONSTER FROM HELL!" shouted Deadpool, "WHY THE FUCK IS THIS THING EVEN HERE!?"

"Maaagiiic" said Aftertale Sans as he kept firing at Omega Flowey.

"Nuff said" said Deadp- ohhh, said said, funny- get the hell out of- you aren't even supposed to be here!

"Shut up, Michael!" said Deadpool.

"What did I do?" asked Michael as he kept acting like a FUCKING GOD HOLY SHIT THAT'S POWERFUL, HOW THE HELL IS HE EVEN DOING THAT?

"Not you, but seriously, HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?" asked Deadpool as he threw one of his swords right into the middle of Flowey's screen.

"Ohh, you mean him? Oh got it" said Michael.

"Huh? 'you mean him', you mean who?" asked Sans.

"Oh, I'll explain later" said Michael as he ripped Flowey's roots out of him and just left the screen and his torso... thing (the face with the eyes and the mouths).

" **I'LL NEVER DI-** " said Flowey as Michael and Deadpool shot him right between his two (eyes?)

"That was... easy?" said Michael.

"Although, who's this?" asked Uncial.

"He's Deadpool, and I'm Michael" said Michael.

"And I'm a maid" said Deadpool as for some reason he had on a weir- _sexy_ maid outfit... I also can't believe YOU JUST DID THAT!

"No, he's Deadpool dressed up as a maid" said Michael, "get out of that thing, you look-"

"Attractive?" asked Deadpool.

"No" said Michael.

"Sexy?"

"No, you look w-"

"Sexy?"

"You just asked that!"

"What about-"

"You look weird!"

"Jackass..."

"Woah, woah woah" said Turtle as he walked up to separate them, "he's... okay?"

"Good enough for me" said Deadpool.

"Wait... this seems too good to be true..." said Michael, "we took him down too easily."

"Correct" said Flowey from the broken screen, "This is not reality, this is MY REALITY!"

"That doesn't look good" said Michael as everyone but the people that were in the story before this fight vanished.

"I'd agree" said Uncial as Flowey arose as Omega Flowey again.

"You will never escape me!" shouted Flowey.

 **That's all for this time, from now on, I'm going to make all of these a lot longer, making it take more time to make so that you can have a lot to read while waiting. Anyways, everything in this except for the final fight was taken from something, well, the idea, I didn't copy it, but I kinda did in a way. The story has been 'copied' from animations, comic dubs and such, but the alternate reality where Undyne turns evil, that's from an RP. Anyways, if you want a good creative server for Minecraft, do Creative Fun, look it up, it's a good server. Have a wonderful day, and stay DETERMINED.**


	3. Chapter 3, An Error! In The Game

**Here ya go?**

"Okay, we've had enough of you" said Michael as he struck Flowey with lighting, driving through his screen, 'killing' him instantly.

"Okay, how are we going to... do... this..." said Michael as he started having a flashback, "Plague..."

"What's he... OH SHIT" shouted Uncial as he realized what the flashback was.

[F **L** _A_ S _H_ B **A** ** _C_** ** _K]_**

"Hey, dad" said an 8 year old as he walked up to Michael, "can I come with you so I can see you training people?"

"Sorry, Plague, but tomorrow, I'll start staining you" said Michael.

"Thanks dad" said the kid as they heard noises as saw Uncial walk in without all of the clothes he gained after everyone died in the story.

"Sir, I have some news!" said Uncial as he put his hand by his side where his diamond gun was holstered.

"What is it?" asked Michael.

"We have a new mission" said Uncial.

"What's the mission?" asked Michael.

"TO KILL YOU!" shouted Uncial as he pulled out the gun and shot Michael in the stomach.

" GAGH! NO! *turns around and faces Plague* PLAGUE, RUN!" shouted Michael as Uncial took his sword and cut off Michael's arm and shoved the sword into his chest when he turned around.

"DAD"cried Plague.

"Uncial" said a man wearing a skeleton mask.

"Yes?"

"No witnesses..." said the man, "take out the kid."

"I... fine..." said Uncial as he walked over to Plague with the sword.

"Plague, run..." said Michael.

"Sorry, kid, but business is business... if I wasn't paid, you'd be left alone..." said Uncial as he raised his arm with the sword.

"Dad... help" cried Plague.

"PLAGUE!" shouted Michael as Uncial dropped his arm, into Plague, "YOU MONSTER!"

"Kill him, actually, leave him alive, but make him forget what happened, eventually, he'll remember, and when he does, we'll be ready." said Uncial.

"NO!" shouted Michael before he blacked out from the loss of blood.

[ _ **FLASHBACK FINISHED] [AND SO IS UNCIAL]**_

"YOU KILLED HIM!" shouted Michael as his eyes turned white whilst he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Uncial.

"No, this gun did" said Uncial as he pulled out his gun and shot him in the stomach, "oh look, same place as before."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" shouted Sans as he fired a Gaster Blaster at Uncial.

"YOU KILLED MY SON" shouted Michael as he hovered above the ground, striking lighting all around him and fire under where he hovered. He then started fired Gaster Blasters at Uncial, threw harpoons, flung fireballs, threw lightning and threw acid at Uncial, "HE WAS JUST A KID! YOU KILLED HIM IN COLD BLOOD!"

"HELP ME!" shouted Uncial as he started getting torn to shreds by Michael's familiar (the German Shepherd that attacked Billy in my other story) attacked him.

"NO HELP WILL COME SINCE YOU BELONG IN HELL!" shouted Michael as he started destroying every atom in Uncial.

"PLEASE!" screamed Uncial in pain.

"Michael, listen, he killed someone, but not even Chara deserves that much pain" said Sans as he was thrown across the room as Michael caught on fire, but never screamed in pain.

"BURN IN **H E L L** " shouted Michael as he tore Uncial apart from the physical AND spiritual world, destroying his body and his mind/soul.

"Michael, please..." said Toriel as she tried to calm him down.

"DIE!" shouted Michael as he killed Uncial, destroying him as if he was a dying monster (turning him to dust).

"*Gasp* He could have been nicer that time" said Toriel.

"*Cries* Sans... why did you let him kill him..." asked Papyrus.

"It's okay, bro" said Sans.

"Holy shit..." said Undyne(s) as they saw him be destroyed, "Was he a monster?"

"No, I made him feel more pain that any of you ever could have, causing him to die like one of you..." said Michael, "not even his corpse would be able to handle it."

"That's the style" said Chara as she apeared out of nowhere, "kill them all!"

"I'd agree!" said Omega Flowey as he arose near Chara, "howdy, old friend."

"Hey, Flowey, any new kills?" asked Chara.

"Well, I did trap everyone in an eternal simulation to torture them for the rest of time and space, so... it's been interesting" said Flowey.

"Speaking of everyone, DID YOU FORGET ABOUT US?!" asked Michael as he shot a bolt of lighting through Flowey.

"Wow, too easy to take you down, huh?" asked Chara as she hovered over to Flowey's corpse.

"I don't know why they try, it's hopeless..." said Flowey as he got up.

"Impressive, immortality from the souls... I INVENTED IT!" said Chara as she flew towards Michael.

"Hey, get away from me!" said Michael as he punched at Chara, only to go through her (since right now, she's A FUCKING GHOST!)

"Hmm, very powerful, very armored, very handsome" said Chara as she flew around Michael.

"Hey, stop trying to flirt with me!" said Michael angrily.

"Actually, I have a better idea... a life-lived true reset, make them think that we'll eventually break their minds!" said Chara. "if you may..."

"We'll make their lives suffer in a while, we'll destroy the real world while they're gone, when we get bored, we'll break their minds!" said Flowey.

"Wait, WHAT?" asked Michael.

"But you will spend that time in hell!" said Flowey as Michael passed out.

"Goodbye" said Chara as everyone else passed out.

[10 y...e...a...r...s...l...a...t...e...r... : Sans' House: Frisk]

"Hey, kiddo, wake up" said Sans as a 19 year old (making her 9 when the story started) Frisk got up without a shirt, "Frisk, not the time..."

"Huh? Oh, s...sorry" said Frisk as she put a shirt on, "Wait, so... is it today?"

"Yeah..." said Sans as he walked out of her room, "get ready, kiddo, it's almost time."

"Yes!" said Frisk after Sans closed the door, "Alphys, you might want to turn off this camera for a few minutes."

[2 minutes later]

"Okay, I'm ready" said Frisk as she came out wearing a dress.

"Are sure?" asked Sans, "it's a big thing for kids like you..."

"Yes" said Frisk as they heard a strange noise, but it was somehow...familiar...

"Hey, what the- what's that noise?" asked Sans as he looked outside to see a man standing with a burnt ground around him.

"GUYS! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted the man as Sans walked down the stairs and into the main room.

"Who are you?" asked Sans as he walked to the door.

"You have to trust me, you might not remember me, they wiped your mind, but right now, we need to go, NOW!" said the man as he walked up to the door, "My name is Michael, and I'm here to save you!"

[Reality: Chara: Throne Room]

"WHAT?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! HOW DID HE ESCAPE?!" shouted Chara, "HOW DID HE ESCAPE HELL ITSELF?!"

"It's time, Chara" said Omega Flowey, "It's time to ruin their lives!"

[False Reality: Frisk: Living Room]

"So, who are you again?" asked Frisk, "And, why are you here for us?"

"You don't remember me, I guess, but, in a REAL timeline, not this simulation! We were friends." said Michael, "We fought together, we even died together. Your father, the man trapped out of time, he might remember me, and make you remember too. But for right now. you have to trust me."

"Hey, bud, calm down" said Sans as he saw Frisk panicking, "you okay, kid?"

"I'm so sorry, I'M SO SORRY" cried Frisk as Flowey put the image in her head of Chara taking over her body and killing everyone, "I... I didn't want to... sh...she made me... she made me do it..."

"No... not now, NOT NOW! I NEED TO TALK TO HER!" said Michael as Sans rushed over to calm her.

"Do what, kiddo?" asked Sans.

"She made me... she made me kill you..." said Frisk as Sans stared in disbelief.

"Sans?" asked Michael, "FUCKING HELL, FLOWEY!"

"GO TO HELL, KID!" shouted Sans as he fired Gaster Blasters at Frisk, luckily, Michael was able to move Frisk in time before he got shot across the room.

"Sans... please..." said Frisk.

"STOP!" shouted Michael as he put a wall of bones between Frisk and Sans, "what you remember, this is not them anymore, she did not kill them in this timeline and she is not planning to, stop crying, and stop firing. Flowey has the six souls and took over the world, he put you all in this simulation and is messing with your mind and your memories. So, calm down..."

"Fine..." said Sans as he un-summoned the Gaster Blasters and calmed down.

"Thank you..." said Frisk.

"Listen, I just want you to know, I need you to calm down and make sure not to trust your mind, only trust other people, no matter what!" said Michael as everyone calmed down, "now, c'mon, we have to go SAVE the rest of them..."

"Who are we saving now?" asked Frisk as they started walking to the front door.

"We have to SAVE everyone..." said Michael.

"Okay then, let's go save Papyrus then Alphys and Mettaton." said Sans.

[Flowey: REALITY: same room as before, duh]

"HOW CAN THIS BE?!" asked Omega Flowey.

"Well, he is A GOD, HOW ABOUT THAT? YOU TRIED TO TRAP A GOD!" shouted Chara.

"I CAN RECONSTRUCT THE UNIVERSE AND DESTROY IT, I CAN RESET TIME AND CHANGE TIME AND SPACE, AND YET I STILL CAN'T GET RID OF THIS ASSHOLE!" shouted Omega Flowey, "WHEN DOES HE STOP FIGHTING?!"

"I don't think he ever stop" said Chara as she floated over towards Omega Flowey, "I have another idea, send me in, make me look exactly like Frisk and I'll kill everyone I see except Frisk, then, they'll think it's her and she'll see all of her beloved friends try to kill her!"

['Reality': Undyne: Alphys' Lab]

"H-hey, Undyne" said Alphys as Undyne walked in wearing her leather coat and jeans (from the end the PACIFIST ROUTE).

"What are ya doing?" asked Undyne.

"I-I'm working on a cure t-to the side-effects of d-DETERMINATION, h-how it melted the m-monsters together..." said Alphys as she held a vial up with a light-blue liquid inside.

"That's good news!" said Undyne as the liquid glowed red for a brief second before she saw 'Frisk' walk through Snowdin, "wait, what's that kid doing?"

"Huh?" asked Alphys as she looked at the monitors, "I-I don't think it's h-her, she i-isn't walking the s-same..."

"People can change their movements" said Undyne.

"Oh no... I-I think it's... her..." said Alphys as 'Frisk' walked over to a few people before pulling out a knife and jabbing it into a bunch of people.

"I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS NOW, THEY'RE KILLING INNOCENT MONSTERS!" shouted Undyne as Chara stabbed more people.

[Frisk: Hotlands: False Reality]

"Hey, Sans, did you just hear something?" asked Frisk as she saw Undyne charging at her, "Undyne?"

"Oh, hey... Undyne?" asked Sans as Undyne tackled down Frisk as a harpoon rose above her, "FRISK!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" shouted Michael as he tackled Undyne off of Frisk, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"SHE KILLED PEOPLE!" shouted Undyne.

"She's been right by us this whole time, we were actually going to see Alphys" said Michael as he still held her down.

"I just saw her KILL PEOPLE IN SNOWDIN!" shouted Undyne.

"That wasn't her... that was Chara, we NEED to kill her, no matter what!" said Michael as his eyes went white, "trust me on this..."

"Uhhh... okay?" said Undyne, 'holy shit, what the hell happened to his eyes!?'

"HOLY SHIT, YOUR EYES!" shouted Frisk as she saw his eyes.

"Don't ask" said Michael, "come on, we have to kill her!"

[Flowey: REALITY]

"I have an idea" thought Chara into reality, "we need to trap Michael for a while, and kill everyone!"

"Not a bad idea" said Flowey.

[Michael: False R3AL17Y]

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Michael as he felt something was wrong before he looked at his hand, his melting hand, "you've have to be fucking kidding me!"

"Are you okay- Oh god, your hand, come on, we gotta get him to Alphys quickly!" said Undyne as she picked him up.

"Michael, stay in there!" said Frisk as they ran to the lab.

[Alphys: Lab: False R3AL17Y]

"Undyne, w-what's wrong?" asked Alphys as Undyne set Michael down on a table whilst he was melting away, his legs were melted away and so was his left arm.

"He's dying, I think he might be one of us" said Undyne.

"A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G B-U-T" said Flowey as he arose as his flower form, "H-E D-O-E-S-N'-T E-V-E-N C-O-M-E F-R-O-M T-H-I-S W-O-R-L-D"

"Stupid...fucking...flower" said Michael weakly as he reached at Flowey with his right arm.

"You..." said Undyne as she grabbed a harpoon from the air and threw it at him.

"I D-O-N'-T T-H-I-N-K S-O" said Flowey as the harpoons did nothing to him, "Y-O-U W-O-U-L-D-N'-T W-A-N-T T-O L-O-O-S-E Y-O-U-R F-R-I-E-N-D N-O-W W-O-U-L-D Y-O-U?"

"Alphys can bring him back!" said Undyne as she threw more harpoons at him.

"V-E-R-Y W-E-L-L, I GUESS YOU'LL LOOSE YOUR FAVORITE SPAGHETTI-LOVING SKELETON!" said Flowey as he vanished.

"WHAT?! NO!" shouted Undyne.

"I need to go get him!" said Sans as he teleported away.

"Did he just?" asked Undyne.

[Sans: Near Papyrus In Snowdin: False R3AL17Y]

"Papyrus, papyrus! Papyrus! Papyrus!" said Sans as he walked through the forest, finding Papyrus quickly, "Oh, thank god, you're alright..."

"Yes, I'm alright, now, I've been trying to find you for hours!" said Papyrus.

"Now, come on, bro, we gotta head to Alphys' lab..." said Sans as he lead him to the lab.

[Frisk: LAB: FALS3 R3AL17Y]

"So, is he going to be alright?" asked Frisk.

"Y-yes, he'll be able to survive a-anything, w-when I scanned his blood, he-he has immortality, DNA with-without defects, o-only things that make him stronger. He c-can't die forever, by the l-looks of his DNA th-though, he's g-getting weaker from o-old age..." said Alphys.

"Really? How old is he?" asked Frisk.

"Uhh... about... 579,231,739 y-years old" said Alphys.

"WHAT?!" asked Frisk, "HOW'S HE THAT OLD?!"

"A-around there" said Alphys.

"Hey, Alphys, I got him, what do you need us for?" asked Sans.

"I-I need you both to give one of your bones, it doesn't matter i-if it's blue, orange o-or white, I just need one from e-each of you" said Alphys.

"That's horrifying to watch" said Frisk as she saw monsters dying on the monitors.

"A-actually, Undyne... there's something I need to tell you, th-there's something you can d-do" said Alphys as Undyne walked over to her.

"Yeah?" asked Undyne as Alphys whispered something in her ear, "Uhh, are you sure?"

"Hey, kiddo, you know what they're talking about?" asked Sans.

"Human, why are you standing by that table?" nyeh-ed Papyrus.

"Sans, I don't know, Papyrus, because of someone that I think I knew, but I feel I forgot them" said Frisk.

"Well, fear not, I, the Great Papyrus will help you remember them!" said Papyrus.

"Frisk..." said Michael, "I'm recovering... don't... worry... but I want... to warn you... she's...dangerous...extremely...deadly...be careful... she could... defeat you...she defeated...me..."

"Y-you have to recover, M-Michael" said Alphys.

"It won't... be much... longer before... she gets...here..." said Michael, "and...it won't be much...longer until... I recover...you need...to bring... be to... the judgment...hall..."

"Hey, isn't that my thing, to fight people in the judgement hall?" asked Sans.

"Trust me on this..." said Michael as his arms were shown solid, most of his torso and so were his legs, "I can... walk to... the judgement hall, I just... need someone to help... me get there..."

"Fear not, I can take him" said Papyrus.

"T-thank you, Papyrus" said Alphys as Papyrus picked up Michael.

"Actually... do you mind... taking me... to... Waterfall... by then...I'll have...healed" said Michael.

"Do not worry, I will help you!" said Papyrus as they walked out the door.

"Wait... is he thinking of..." asked Frisk, "SHIT! MICHAEL, COME BACK!"

[Michael: Hotlands: FALSE REALITY]

"Hey... here... I know a shortcut... take my hand" said Michael as he held out his hand.

"Alrighty" said Papyrus as he took his hand before they vanished to somewhere else.

[SNOWDIN]

"How did you do that?" asked Papyrus after they teleported.

"I'll say later... right now... we just need to get to your house... and into your basement..." said Michael.

"Okay" said Papyrus as they started walking towards the house, "what do you need from the basement anyways?"

"Something... old..." said Michael.

"Well, we have lots of old things in the basement!" said Papyrus.

"But...there's something from Sans...I..we need it..." said Michael as they walked around the back of the house, "here, I can walk from here, thank you for the help... But... do you want to see the machine?"

"I'd love to" said Papyrus as Michael blasted open the door.

"Don't worry, I am only doing this because I have to" said Michael as they stepped inside, "This *turns on lights* is the lab, the lab that Sans stored some of his things in..."

"I didn't even know we had this" said Papyrus as Michael walked over to a machine.

"Now, this will make me either travel through time, erase Chara, replace my mind with an artificial mind, or, something else..." said Michael as he opened a door on the side of the machine, "If it does something else... it needs a kind of magic that even I can't give..."

"Well, maybe you should not go into it" said Papyrus as Michael stayed outside of the machine.

"Well... I think you may be right, but, we need to make sure it's ready to go" said Michael as he closed the door from the outside.

"Ah, greetings, I am The Great Papyrus" said Papyrus as he saw someone in the doorway.

"Huh? What are you- GET AWAY FROM HIM, CHARA!" shouted Michael before Frisk stepped in the basement with Sans.

"What? Where!?" asked Frisk.

"No... he thought YOU were Chara" said Sans from behind her, "We didn't think you would be here though..."

"Bone zone?" asked Michael.

"Bone zone" said Frisk and Sans as they stepped in.

"What's the bone zone?" asked Papyrus.

"It..." said Sans, "uhh..."

"It's a code-word for puns galore" said Michael.

"I want to not be part of the bone zone!" said Papyrus as Sans, Frisk and Michael phew-ed.

"We need him..." said Michael, "I just realized... we need him..."

"Who?" asked Sans.

"WISC" said Michael.

"Who's that?" asked Frisk.

[FLOWEY: REALITY]

"Who the hell is WISC?" asked Chara into reality.

"I honestly have no idea" said Flowey.

[MICHAEL: FALSE REALITY]

"Worlds Interception Savior Creator" said Michael, "Listen to the sounds... the stretch...the truth...the frauds...the joints..."

"What is he rambling about?" asked Frisk as Sans shrugged in response.

"I summon WISC, the one... the alternate...the real...the fake... the guardian!" said Michael as the room was filled with a light blue glow before Gaster Sans teleported into the room through a grey portal (look him up in Google Images, he'll be the second pic.)

"What is it now?" asked Gaster Sans (WISC).

"We need help taking down Chara" said Michael.

"Really? You're still- oh... hey there, Frisky!" said WISC.

"Huh?" asked Frisk as she selected to examine WISC.

*WISC, 758 attack, 947 defense, Has a huge attraction towards you*

"Wait... why do you have an attraction towards me?" asked Frisk.

"You don't remember?" asked WISC as he blushed lightly, "Heh, guess you don't..."

"Remember what?" asked Frisk.

"Yeah, remember what?" asked Sans.

"Well, in another timeline, her and I...met..." said WISC, "We...met...alot..."

"I really don't remember you" said Frisk.

"I'm just fucking with ya" said WISC, "Although, you are pretty damn hot."

"Yeah, back off, Bud" said Sans.

"Yeah, could be worse...I could be Underfell..."said WISC.

"Hey... uh... there's something wrong with the machine..."said Frisk as the room started glowing pink.

[FLOWEY: REALITY]

"I don't know why you want to do this,Chara..." said Omega Flowey as the pink soul started glowing, "But, if you really want me too... fine..."

"This'll be fun..." said Chara as her soul turned pink.

[WISC: FALSE REALITY]

"Yeah, so, as I said, I am technically you, but not you..." said WISC as all the monster souls turned pink, including WISC's.

"Wait, why are you giving me that look?" asked Frisk as Papyrus walked out.

"Hey, WISC, bone zone?" asked Sans.

"Bone zone" said WISC.

"Now's not the time" said Michael.

"Oh yeah, it is" said WISC.

"Guys...why are you walking up to me? Can... what are you doing?" asked Frisk as WISC unzipped his pants.

"Hey, Frisk, I guess we're real boners... get it, boners, bummers?" asked Sans as he unzipped his pants and went to unzip Frisk'.

"I said it's not the time" said Michael as he threw WISC into Sans.

"Hey, stop being a buzz kill" said WISC as his pants fell off, to reveal Mettaton boxers, "what? It's a popular brand..."

"HEY! Stop!" shouted Michael as all of the monster souls nearby turned blue, "That should be better..."

"Huh? Oh... heh...heh...heheh...heh... yeah... I guess you saw my boxers..." said WISC as he grabbed his pants from off the ground.

"Yeah, thanks for that... put your pants on, Sans" said Frisk.

"Oh... yeah..." said Sans as he pulled up his pants, "we almost got _boned_ now, didn't we?"

"Yeah.. nice one..." said Frisk as Michael messed around with the machine more before stopping and listening.

"She's near... be ready..." said Michael as he walked away from the machine and walked out the door, "If you want to live, follow me..."

"I guess we can-" said Frisk as she heard Undyne.

"Wait... I need to do this quickly!" said Michael as his eyes glowed white before all of the monsters glowed blue for a split second, turning their souls normal again.

"TAKE THAT, NERD!" shouted Undyne as she threw harpoons across the door at Chara.

[OUTSIDE: CHARA: FALSE REALITY]

"DIE!" shouted Chara as she threw her knife at Undyne, who was being pushed out of the way by Michael.

"You gotta stop doing this..." said Michael as he threw a harpoon at Chara.

"Hey, that's my-" said Undyne as she was baffled by Michael.

"Don't mess with my friends" said Michael as his eyes glowed white again. He then fired gaster blasters at Chara, threw harpoons, threw bones, threw fireballs and fired his gun at her.

"What in the-" asked Sans as WISC pushed him out of the way so he could fire larger gaster blasters at Chara and throw bones.

"We'll protect you, go!" said WISC as Sans' eye glowed blue.

"Frisk, go!" said Sans as he fired Gaster Blasters at Chara, "GO!"

"But-"

"GO!" shouted Sans.

"Just promise you'll come back!" said Frisk as she ran.

"You're gonna have a bad time!" said Sans as WISC's eyes glowed grey.

"She doesn't deserve anything!" shouted WISC as he fired Gaster Blasters at Chara.

"She deserves to die!" shouted Michael as he flung her into the side of the house.

"THIS IS FOR THE MONSTERS YOU KILLED!" shouted Undyne as she threw harpoons at Chara.

"Heh... you think I'll ever give up? I'll kill you all!" shouted Chara as she threw her knife at Michael, hitting him in the chest.

"NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF!" shouted Michael as he teleported up to her and punch Chara then proceeded to teleport around her and punch her.

"Holy shit" said Sans.

"DIE!" shouted WISC as he fired a Gaster Blaster at Chara and Michael.

"DIE!" shouted Michael as he punched Chara so hard that she flew a few yards away.

"Yeah, take that!" said Undyne as Chara's knife few through the air at Undyne.

"NO!" shouted Michael as he failed to save Undyne from the knife, hitting her right in the chest.

"KILL HER FOR ME!" shouted Undyne as she started to melt.

"Undyne..." said Sans sadly as he got angry, "YOU KILLED HER!"

"Yeah, I did, and I'm going to kill you too!" said Chara as she threw hundreds of knives at Sans, barely dodging them, but leaving a little blood before he vanished.

"No..." said Michael as she threw knives at WISC too, "I WON'T LET YOU KILL THEM! *teleports in front of WISC and takes all of the knives for him* Go..."

"You're stupider than I thought!" said Chara as Michael went down on his hands and knees.

"Go... WISC... go..." said Michael.

"I won't leave you!" said WISC.

"GO!" shouted Michael.

"THEN COME BACK BEFORE I'M DEAD!" shouted WISC as he teleported away.

"I...will..." said Michael.

"Idiot..." said Chara as se started to walk by Michael before being thrown across the snow.

"You know, I thought I wouldn't have to bring this out... but..." said Michael as a scepter like Loki's apeared in his left hand, "you've made me mad..."

"Oh, a staff? What could a st-"

"*shoots Chara across the snow*This is my SCEPTER, not a staff!" said Michael as he threw shock waves at Chara and fired pure energy from the tip of his scepter (not a sexual innuendo).

"Stop that!" shouted Chara as she threw more knives at Michael, and kept throwing knives until Michael blacked out form the pain and the loss of blood.

[CHARA: JUDGEMENT HALL: 10 MINUTES LATER: FALSE REALITY]

"Not you again" said Chara as WISC apeared in front of her, holding a red scarf and a blue sweater.

"You did this to them... you KILLED THEM ALL!" shouted WISC as he started crying a little, "YOU KILLED ALL OF THEM IN COLD BLOO-"

"Shut the hell up!" shouted Chara as she slashed at WISC, missing.

"I don't want to see this happen again... *vanishes*"

*D.E.A.T.H.I.S.I.N.T.H.E.A.I.R.*

"Huh?" asked Chara as she saw Michael in the middle of the judgement hall, holding the scepter and a scythe, with one glowing white eye and one glowing red eye.

"l" said Michael as the scepter's end glowed red and the scythe put off a black mist.

"You don't scare me!"

"Have"

"This'll be easy"

"Had..."

"I killed everyone else,I can kill you too!"

"ENOUGH"said Michael as he threw the scythe and fired the scepter at Chara, "Y o u see, he might have said that I used all of my power, but that's not true, he doesn't know how powerful I am. My creator doesn't know what I can do... I have infinite power, there's only few things I can't do, one of them is showing mercy to you!"

"I don't want to ask, what the hell you are talking about..." said Chara as she threw knives at Michael and threw as many as she could, all of which were stopped by Michael's trench coat.

"Undyne...Toriel...Papyrus...Alphys...everyone... YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" said Michael with hate as he fired gaster blasters and threw harpoons at Chara. He then shot the scepter right at Chara, hitting her side.

"I am proud of my work!" shouted Chara as she threw a knife that vanished mid-air before it reached Michael,"Huh?"

"Heh... did you forget... did you forget that I AM GOD?!" asked Michael as bones and harpoons started coming from everywhere, most of them hitting Chara.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" asked Chara as she threw knives which instantly evaporated, their dust still flying through the air before Michael's hood came up from his sweater, blacking out his whole face but his two glowing eyes.

"Nothing is impossible!" shouted Michael as he instantly brought Chara down to 1 hp and shot her, causing her to reset to see him firing towards her, "If someone thought of it, I can do it... I rewrote time and space several times, I MADE the alternate dimensions! I MADE Earth! I MADE the solar system! I MADE EVERYTHING, AND I CAN ERASE IT!"

"THEN FIGHT ME!"

"That's my plan" said Michael as he brought Chara up to 92 hp and instantly brought her back down to 1 hp.

"I can help..." said Sans as he came out from the hallway with an old friend, W.D. Gaster.

"WE can help..." said Gaster as his eyes glowed (like they did before).

"So can I..." said Frisk from the shadows, but when she walked out... something was wrong... she had glowing green eyes with pink pupils.

"Jesus... Frisk... what the hell happened to you?" asked Sans.

"I asked Alphys if I could be... more DETERMINED" said Frisk as Sans noticed a syringe by her side before he had to dodge a slash from Chara that was coming up behind him.

"Frisk..." said Sans sadly as he threw Chara across the room.

"Yosu know I had to..." said F/risk as her eyes glowed blue, "AND I'M HERE TO HELP."

"Frisk?"

"I said I'm here to help..." said Frisk as she fired gaster blasters with green eyes at Chara.

"What the-" asked Gaster as he saw her firing them.

"RUN! WE'LL HANDLE THIS!" shouted Chara as she walked up beside Michael.

"I'm glad to know I'll be fighting against a real hero, someone who risks their life to protect others, I respect that, Frisk..." said Michael as the two of them fired Gaster Blasters at Chara, over and over, after every reset until a portal arrived with WISC and SDSV (Gaster Papyrus, look him up, he'll be the first and second pics) stepped out of it.

"We'll handle this, guys" said WISC.

"Yeah, don't worry, she won't escape us!" said SDSV as their eyes started glowing (WISC and SDSV) before they both stared firing huge Gaster Blasters at Chara, "Go into another world, we found one you can be safe in, everyone else is there but you few!"

"Let's go" said Michael as he started glowing with a red aura, "quickly, take my hands, we can get out of here!"

"Sans... please, come with us..." said Frisk as Gaster went over to him.

"Sans, follow me..." said Gaster as Sans waked over to Michael.

"Fine... I guess that I can..." said Sans as he took their hands.

"GO, QUICKLY!" shouted WISC as he threw bones through Chara.

"Brace for impact, this'll hurt!" said Michael as the aura turned white and flickered while everyone near him started to fade in and out until they completely vanished.

"PAPS!" shouted WISC as SDSV barely dodged a knife.

[ALTERNATE DIMENSION: FRISK: JUDGEMENT HALL]

"Everyone okay?" asked Michael as they teleported into the judgement hall through a portal.

"Yeah..." said Frisk as she got up without any clothes, "WHERE'S MY CLOTHES?! *covers chest with arms and crosses legs*"

"Hey, what the hell?" asked Sans as his clothes were gone too, "Mine are gone too! *puts hands in front of package*"

"Everyone who's organic matter lost their clothes/accessories, which doesn't include monsters... which is how you are confusing me, Sans..." said Michael.

"Hey, then how haven't you lost your clothes?" asked Frisk.

"Listen, I'm not like anyone else, I'm not human or a monster, nor an alien..." said Michael as he noticed a little piece off the side of his sweatshirt was missing, "Now, that can concern me..."

"Hey, a piece of your-" said Frisk as she was interrupted.

"Don't mind that *piece reappears from Michael using magic*" said Michael.

"H-hey, Undyne... I'm going to be s-seeing Asgore, d-do you need me to t-tell him a-anything?" asked Alphys from just outside the judgement hall before coming in and turning to see them, "S-sans, F-frisk? *covers bloody nose* W-wait, why do y-you two n-not have clothes o-on?"

"Don't ask" said Michael, "I'm Michael... and you're Alphys, hopefully lover of Undyne?"

"Y-yes?" asked Alphys.

"Good, we only traveled through space and not time *wipes brow*" said Michael.

"H-how is this possible th-though?" asked Alphys as Undyne walked in.

"I saw you were a little confused, anything...wrong..." asked Undyne as she looking over to see Sans and Frisk, "Wait... how the hell?"

"Don't ask" said Sans as Undyne rushed over to them.

"I honestly don't care how this is possible" said Undyne as she hugged Sans and Frisk, "I missed you two nerds!"

"Uhh, Undyne, little too close for right now, we can hug later, I just need some clothes." said Sans as he tried his best to cover his junk.

"Oh, yeah, right" said Undyne, "Alphys, you have anything they could use, even just robes?"

"I-I think Asgore o-or Asriel has something..." said Alphys.

"Well, convenient where we are" smile Undyne as she started walking down the hall.

"A-also, who's th o-other skeleton?" asked Alphys.

"He's W.D. Gaster..." said Michael, "The royal scientist from before you and Papyrus' and Sans' father..."

"Hello, Dr. Alphys..." said Gaster as he teleported to her and held out his hand.

"I-it's a pleasure t-to meet you, Dr. Gaster" said Alphys as she shook his hand.

"The pleasure is mine" said Gaster as Chara walked in before he teleported away with Alphys towards Michael.

"TAKE COVER, IT'S CHARA!" shouted Michael as he threw bones and harpoons at Chara.

"Huh?" asked Chara, "HEY, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Alphys, get back..." said Frisk as Sans fired gaster blasters and threw bones at Chara.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" shouted Michael as he threw fireballs, threw harpoons, flung bones and tridents, fired Gaster Blaster and threw her around the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" asked Chara as she saw Frisk, "FRISK, HELP ME!"

"I'm not going to help you, not after what you did to them all!" said Frisk.

"YOU COME BACK FROM THE DAMN GRAVE AND YOU CAN'T EVEN HELP ME?! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!" asked Chara as she ran around the hall.

"Friend?" asked Frisk, "This is an alternate dimension, right?"

"Yeah?" asked Michael.

"Maybe in this one, she didn't do all those things and it was another kid that made them get the souls, and she was still alive..." said Frisk.

"Sans, hold on" said Michael as he put his hand up and stopped attacking, "I can tell if someone's lying, how did you get to be alive again?"

"About ten years ago, Asgore asked Alphys to make a machine to be able to bring human souls back to human form. She eventually succeeded at this a few years ago and she brought me back to life, but the machine broke before she could bring anyone else back, so, she wasn't able to bring you back a few days ago..." said Chara, "So that leaves me wondering, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

"Inter-dimensional travel" said Frisk as Michael's eyes stopped glowing.

"So then, who's he? I know Gaster, we've talked before, but, who's the guy in the trench coat?" asked Chara as Michael started walking away and to Asgore's throne room.

"You'll know later, but for now, don't ask" said Michael as he vanished into thin air with Asgore and a 20 year old Asriel running in while carrying clothes for Frisk and Sans.

"You're lucky we always have spares..." said Asriel as he gave Frisk the clothes before hugging her tight as he can.

"Asriel... not the... right time for... hugs" said Frisk as Asriel let go of her.

"I understand, it's because my dad's there, isn't it?" said Asriel, "Eh, that's okay, we can hug later..."

"Uh, no not re-" said Frisk as Asriel interrupted her.

"Well, I'm just glad you're back!" said Asriel with a smile.

"Asriel, watch out!" said Frisk as Uncial came out of the shadows and walked over to Asriel.

"EVERYONE, GET BACK!" shouted Sans as his eye started glowing before he shot Gaster Blasters from every direction and threw bones from everywhere before Michael teleported into the room.

"WAIT, IT'S ME!" said Uncial as a bone flew through his leg.

"THAT'S WHY I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Michael as he threw his scepter at Uncial before he teleported away, just in time, "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

"What the hell did he ever do to you?" asked Chara.

"He killed my son and I WAS HOPING TO KILL HIM!" shouted Michael.

"Jesus, you need to calm down" said Chara.

"Michael, you need to calm down..." said Asriel.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" asked Michael.

"I fought alongside you, you seriously don't remember?" asked Asriel.

"No, we're from another dimension, a dimension where you didn't remember me for ten fucking years, I had to crawl out of Hell to get to you guys, it'snot easy..." said Michael, "I had to fight my way through Hell and prove that I was too tough for it to handle, I had to try for ten fucking years so that nobody could know who I was and just had to fucking trust me! Then, we had to fight an overpowered omega Flowey that can't die! And then, the best part is, another you from our dimension FUCKING HELPED HIM!"

"Bud, listen, if you try anything she did..." said Sans as his eyes went black, "You're gonna have a bad time..."

"Threats don't scare me anymore, I've done it all thanks to her..." said Chara as she pointed to Frsk.

"Wait, something's wrong..." said Michael as he started to glow with a white aura, "I need to go! *vanish*"

[GENOCIDE ROUTE: JUDGEMENT HALL]

"Bud, listen, I can't afford not to care anymore, I'm at my limit..." said Sans as his eye glowed blue, "You're gonna have a bad time!"

"Yeah, listen, I have to ask you something" said Frisk, "am I brothering you?"

"Kiddo, listen, after that, you don't deserve a fight!" said Sans as he threw hundreds of bones at Frisk, nearly all of them going into her.

*Load

"Kiddo, you look like someone who's died 5,326 times in a row" said Sans as his eye glowed again before he threw bones and fired Gaster Blasters at her before a portal apeared between the two of them with Undyne and Papyrus jumping out of it while throwing harpoons and bones at her.

"Go" said Papyrus as his eye glowed orange.

"Pa-papyrus?" asked Sans as Undyne threw a harpoon through Frisk's chest.

*Load

"Heyyo, nerd! I think you've had a long enough life!" said Undyne as she threw harpoons at Frisk, "This time you don't get a fair fight!"

"Human, I once called you a friend, but now you are anything but!" said Papyrus, "You don't deserve a fair fight anymore, you don't deserve my spaghetti or my puzzles, you deserve to end up in the same place as everyone else!"

"I never even liked your puzzles or your cooking!" said Frisk as she threw a knife, hitting Papyrus but doing nothing since it only hit the armor.

"I, the Great Papyrus, will strike you down with Undyne!" said Papyrus as bones crawled from every direction and all flew at Frisk.

[GENOCIDE ROUTE: FRISK'S MIND]

"Yeah, go Papyrus!" said Frisk.

"Enough from you" said Chara as black tendrils came from the ground and grabbed Frisk, "You will NEVER reset!"

"Let me GO!" said Frisk as she struggled around.

[GENOCIDE ROUTE: JUDGEMENT HALL]

"Stupid nerd!" said Undyne as a portal appeared again with Michael walking out, trench coat flowing in the wind before his scepter appeared in his right hand.

"Chara, out of her mind!" said Michael as his eyes glowed like they did before right before he shot his scepter through her chest.

*Load

"I don't care how many times you reset, but I will always be waiting here to kill you!" said Michael as it started to rain harpoons and bones near Frisk before ten Gaster Blasters arose and shot at Frisk.

"I didn't do that" said Undyne as she looked at Michael confused.

*Load

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" asked Frisk as she threw knives at Michael, all hitting him in the chest, making Sans and Undyne gasp before he shook it off.

"No matter *pulls out one of the knives* how hard *pulls out a few more* you hit me *pulls out the rest* I'll always get back up!" said Michael as he shot his scepter and Gaster Basters before Chara ran past all his attacks and ran up to him before cutting off his left arm, "I told you, no matter how hard *drops scepter* you hit me *grabs her and throws her across the room* I'll ALWAYS get back up!"

"How the hell?" asked Undyne as she saw him still standing there after his arm was cut off.

"And people thought you were Undying, Undyne" said Michael as he looked over what was left of his shoulder at her.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" asked Chara as she threw her knife, hitting Michael in the chest.

"Wow, you're stupider than I thought" said Michael as he threw bones through Chara's chest.

*Load

"Give up!" said Michael as his arm started to fade back into existence.

"Let me take this one" said Sans as he stepped out with his eye glowing, holding a blue heart.

"Nice thinking" said Michael.

"N-NO DON'T!" shouted Chara as she ran over to Sans before being blasted away, but when she looked up, Sans had two glowing eyes.

"Get dunked on" said Sans as he threw a thousand bones and fired a thousand more Gaster Blasters.

*Load

"Wait, I know what's wrong" said Michael as he realized there was someone in the shadows, someone who wasn't supposed to be there...

"I'm Sharpmace..." I said as I walked out of the shadows wearing a black sweater with the hoodie up, blue jeans and combat boots, "And I'm the reason you're here... Alphys, Toriel and Mettaton will be here soon, but for now, it's just us! *throws Chara out of the room*"

"Nice to meet The Creator" said Michael as he shook my hand.

"Since I'm the creator, I have access to everything and everyone" I said as I flickered between forms of monsters, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Sans, Asgore, Papyrus and a few others before I locked back on my normal form, "Listen, there's- even with my infinite abilities, there's things I can't do alone, you see, you'll get a big blast from the past soon in another dimension, remember these words, remember the infinite proxies... Remember the friends and the enemies, remember us *eyes go black with a black mist coming out of them* remember the team you swore to protect, the team you abandoned and left to rot! *eyes go back to normal*"

"Michael, what's he talking about?" asked Undyne as Papyrus and Sans walked over to the conversation.

"I have a very... _questionable_ past" said Michael as Chara ran into the room again.

"Get back! I can handle this!" said Michael as his scepter apeared in his right hand again.

"DIE!" shouted Chara as she threw her knife, hitting me in the chest but going through and hitting Undyne too.

"Go, I can repair myself, get her to safety!" I said as my eyes turned black and I started to hover, "GO!"

"Bud, listen, after all that, you're definitely going to have a bad time" said Sans as both his eyes glowed blue.

"Brother, wait, maybe kindness is the answer" said Papyrus.

"NO, WAIT!" I shouted as I saw Papyrus start to walk over towards Chara, "GET AWAY FROM HER! *throws Papyrus over by Sans with telekinesis*"

"JUST KILL HER!" shouted Sans as he fired Gaster Blasters and threw bones at Chara, threw her across the room into bones and firing more Gaster Blasters at her.

"Michael, quickly, take her away from here, I'll delay the load as much as I can, but it won't last forever" I said as I started hovering and glowing red, "GO!"

"I'll help" said Sans as his hand put off a blue fire.

"I can help too!" said Papyrus as his eye started glowing orange and putting off an orange mist whilst his hand put off an orange fire (normal fire, but more orange than blue or red, yes, there's blue in fire, look closely at the bottom {it's from the oxygen}).

"They're here" said Michael as he looked over at a portal forming with Mettaton, Gaster, Alphys and Toriel coming out of it.

"I-I was told to c-come here" said Alphys.

"*Gasp* My child" said Toriel as she started running over to Chara before her monster SOUL turned blue, "huh?"

"TORI! GET AWAY FROM HER!" shouted Sans as he threw Toriel away from Chara and held her up in the air.

"Sans, put me down!" said Toriel.

"Tori, trust me on this" said Sans as Chara threw a knife right by Toriel before a huge fight went on, I mean, a HUGE fight with a good few of them dying(everyone who died before but Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys {plus Sans, but he wasn't dead before} {plus plus Alphys didn't fight and only hid behind a column... yeah...}).

"Who the hell else was supposed to come?!" I asked as another portal came in with young Asriel stepping out of it.

"It's me, your best friend..." said Asriel as he formed into Asriel Dreemurr, "A-S-R-I-E-L D-R-E-E-M-U-R-R"

"Aaaand you're dead" said Michael to Chara.

"Asriel?" asked Chara.

"I AM YOUR DOOM!" shouted Asriel Dreemurr as he summoned his chaos swords and threw them at Chara.

"Heh, you know, the greatest part of being the creator of everything is, heh *snicker* I have access to everything" I said as I put on the helmet for the MJOLNIR Power Armor (look up MJOLNIR halo powered assault armor, and it'll be the first one) before firing a blue laser out of a gadget built into my right arm.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT?!" asked Chara.

"I own everything and everyone, trust me, if you were supposed to gave died already, I would have killed you off..." I said before firing a fucking blue laser beam out of my lenses.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" asked Chara as she barely dodged the laser beam.

"I'd agree with her, bud, how'd you get that?" asked Sans as he barely dodged a knife that flew by his face and hit Undyne, "UNDYNE!"

"I'm not going out like this" said Undyne as she turned into Undyne The Undying.

"You're welcome" I said as I threw her one of her spears, "catch..."

"Thanks" said Undyne as she threw a few harpoons at Chara before throwing a shit ton of them.

"You're gonna have a bad time" said Sans as he fired gaster blasters, Papyrus fired gaster blasters and threw bones, I fired lasers out of my arms and lenses, whilst Undyne threw her harpoons and Asriel fired his whatever-the-fuck-blaster at Chara.

"Yeah! *fires the laser beam out of the lenses again, barely dodging...*" I said before a knife flew by my face, flew by Sans' face and flew by Papyrus' face and hit Undyne's chest, "UNDYNE! *fires lasers out of eyes again and brings her all the way down to 1hp*"

"I'll be okay, I've had worse..." said Undyne as she hald her wound as she started to melt.

"No, you haven't..." I said, "but uhh... thanks for trying to make us feel better..."

"You're gonna be okay..." said Sans.

"You must live so you can eat more of my spaghetti!" said Papyrus.

"Undyne, this might sting, be ready..." I said as I swiped my hand above her hand to knock her out without even touching her (with success).

"Hey, bud, what'cha do to her?" asked Sans.

"He helped her" said Michael as he got up before grabbing Undyne and carrying her in his arms, "Alphys, get out from behind the column, we need to get to your lab, I know a shortcut..."

"O-okay..." said Alphys and she walked over before he set Undyne down.

"Hold on..."said Michael before Chara threw a knife at Alphys, luckily he caught it in time, "better watch out next time *picks up Undyne again, with her melting slowly in his arms* now come on, we have to get her to the lab soon! *walks out of the Judgement Hall*"

[Alternate Dimension: 20 minutes later: Sans' House: Sans]

"I think he's here" said Sans as a portal appeared in the living room with Michael coming out whilst holding Undyne The Undying in his arms.

"Where's Alphys?" asked Michael.

"Is that Undyne?" asked Sans as Frisk walked in.

"Is he here- IS THAT UNDYNE?!" asked Frisk, "WHAT DID I DO TO HER?! DID I DO IT?! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Calm down" said Michael, "You didn't do it, but Chara did!"

"Oh thank god it wasn't me, but is she going to make it?" asked Frisk as Undyne walked in.

"What's up, nerds?" asked Undyne as she froze when she saw Undyne The Undying, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"I didn't do it, in another dimension, the genocide route, Chara took over Frisk's body and killed everyone, I was lucking able to save you however, so..." said Michael, "you'll be alright as long as we can get you to Alphys..."

"Oh, yeah, she's at her lab..." said Undyne as Michael held out his hand.

"I know a shortcut, take my hand" said Michael, "and it might make you dizzy if you're not used to it..."

"Okay" said Undyne as she took his hand before they vanished.

[GENOCIDE ROUTE: JUDGEMENT HALL: SANS]

"GO!" I shouted as Chara threw her knife at me, with me barely dodging it and then summoning walking sharks with freakin' lasers! "GO NOW, WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

"DIE!" shouted Chara as she threw her knife at Papyrus with it only going through his armor without hitting his spine.

"Human, please, calm down!" said Papyrus as a huge portal appeared.

"I called in some friends..." I said as Underswap Alphys, Underswap Papyrus, Error! Sans, Underfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Mettaton, Mettaton, Napstabot (the robot Napstablook), Disbelief (genocide Papyrus) and Underswap Toriel walked out of the portal.

"You had your chance!" said Disbelief as he spun a bone in the palm of his hand.

"Child, you don't deserve any goodbyes..." said ST Toriel (Swaptale) as she grabbed her staff before Mettaton pulled out a chainsaw and walked up with UF (Underfell) Mettaton and Napstabot.

"Darling, trust me, this won't be pleasant..." said Mettaton as UF Mettaton continued.

"This'll be our most glamorous episode of brutality!" said UF Mettaton as Napstabot continued.

"I'm sorry about this..." said Napstabot as ST Alphys walked up whilst holding an axe over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna SLAUGHTER you!" said ST Alphys as Error! Sans threw his strings at Chara, grabbing her arms, legs and the rest of her body too.

"You're nothing but a dirty glitch!" said Error! Sans as a few of his Gaster Blasters appeared behind him and charged up.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Chara as UF Papyrus walked up to him with UF Sans following.

"Pitiful, I almost feel bad for this **human...** " said UF Papyrus as UF Sans' eye lit up red.

"Kid, I'm gonna have a great time" said UF Sans as his Gaster Blasters appeared behind him and charged up.

"Spare me, have mercy!" said Chara.

"You had your chance for mercy, but now..." said ST Papyrus as he walked over to Chara whilst holding a shotgun and aiming it right at her head, "...you're gonna have a bad time!"

"You're gonna have a bad time!" said all the Sans' as all their eyes started glowing with their Gaster Blasters charging behind them.

"You had your chance, darling" said the Mettaton-s as they pulled out their weapons (UF a gun and normal a chainsaw...).

"You don't deserve my belief!" said all the Papyrus' as they all summoned red and white bones.

"ATTACK!" I shouted as all the Sans' fired their Gaster Blasters, all the Papyrus' throwing a shit ton of bones and the Mettaton-s ripping Chara limb for limb until...

*Load

"ATTACK!" shouted Sans as all the Sans' fired their Gaster Blasters at Chara for a long period of time until...

*Load

"DIE!" shouted Chara as she threw her knife before Michael apeared in front and caught the knife in the air.

"We will stay here for as long as it takes..." said Michael.

"To" said Sans as he fired a Gaster Blaster.

"The" said UF Papyrus as he fired a Gaster Blaster.

"Death" I said as we all fired Gaster Blasters at Chara.

*Load

"CHARA!" shouted Michael as he threw a harpoon at Chara, hitting her in the chest which forced her to go down on her knees, "YOU. WILL. FALL! *all the skeletons fired Gaster Blasters at Chara*"

*Load

"I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL DIE. OVER. AND OVER. AND OVER." said Michael as hundreds of bones, harpoons, mini-Mettaton robots and bombs all flew at Chara.

*Load

"ENOUGH!" shouted Chara, "I'm calling in friends! *Omega Flowey and Asriel Dreemurr arise behind her* These. Are MY friends..."

"IN THIS WORLD" said Omega Flowey.

"It's KILL or BE KILLED!" shouted Asriel Dreemurr as everyone started attacking each other, bones flying, bombs exploding, Gaster Blasters firing, legs flying, no, like, really, legs were flying through the air for no reason, lasers being fired, staffs being thrown and guns firing. Punching. Kicking. Shooting. Nyeh-ing. And bad puns. Everyone fighting and everyone flying, everyone fighting each other until the last breath.

"Darling, you're regretting this, aren't you?" asked Mettaton as she ran up and cut off Asriel's left arm with UF Mettaton running up and punching Asriel in the face with her right arms, knocking him down to the ground.

"Sorry about this, but this'll be the last time you see my face" said Sans as Napstabot ran up and punched into Omega Flowey's screen and then jumping away before Error! Sans grabbed him with his strings while UF Sans, UF Papyrus and Sans all fired Gaster Blasters at Flowey, knocking him back, "in our world, you'll BE killed..."

"Spare me!" said Asriel as he tried to crawl away from them.

"Die you stupid nerd!" said ST Alphys as she threw axes at Chara and charged at her with Michael and I behind her wielding weapons (Michael holding his scepter and me holding a scythe), "CHAARGE!"

"CHAAARGE!" shouted Michael.

"CHAARGE!" I shouted as we all started attacking Chara with ST Toriel throwing her staff and Disbelief throwing his bones at Omega Flowey and Asriel before...

"*Laugh* You think we could go THAT easily?!" asked Omega Flowey as his vines came out of the ground and grabbed everyone but Michael, ST Alphys, Chara, Asriel and myself, "you'll all BE killed! *laugh*"

"LET THEM GO!" shouted Michael as he grabbed Chara, "THERE'S ONLY A FEW WAYS OUT AND I'M TAKING THIS WAY!"

"NO!" shouted Asriel as we all jabbed our weapons into Chara with everyone using their attacks on Chara even through the vines.

*Load

"EVERYONE, TAKE COVER!" shouted Michael before he started glowing with a red aura, "I need to go help Undyne, but everyone stay here and kick ass, Sharpmace, the arms are Asriel's weakness, the screen is Flowey's weakness and Chara's weakness is that she can't dodge 50 feet and take a lot of damage, hit her as much as you can and hit her as hard as you can! *vanish*"

"ATTACK!" I shouted as everyone charged.

[Alternate Dimension: Alphys' Lab: Frisk]

"I think he's here" said Frisk as she heard a portal with Michael walking in, smoking as if he was on fire a few seconds ago.

"Where's Undyne The Undying?" asked Michael.

"In the other room with Alphys, she is mostly naked so she doesn't want any visitors right now-" said Frisk as she was interrupted.

"Listen, with all the timelines I've traveled through and all the universes, that won't be new" said Michael as he walked by the door, "trust me, I've seen that stuff plenty of times! *opens door and walks in*"

"Hey! What are you doing in here?!" asked Undyne The Undying as she got up off the table without a shirt on or pants, but still fish panties, yeah, panties with fish on them.

"It's not the first time I've seen that plenty of times, privacy doesn't exist with all the worlds I've been in, I've seen everything, even some... interesting things..." said Michael, "so settle back down, I'm coming to check on how you are..."

"H-her vitals are better than normal and her DETERMINATION is stronger than every, but still somehow maintaining physical form..." said Alphys, "A-and she is growing in strength and durability, making her even tougher, and a little more attractive..."

"Good..." said Michael, "wait, something's off... *hears portal* someone else is here... *rushes out of room*"

"Uhh... Michael..." said Frisk as she saw a 'familiar' skeleton sitting there on his knees after the portal went away.

"What the hell?" asked Michael as he saw Underswap Papyrus on his knees.

"Sans..." said ST Papyrus, "WHERE'S SANS, I NEED TO PROTECT HIM! *startles up*"

"Calm down, wait... no no no, calm down!" said Michael as everything blackened but Frisk and ST Papyrus, standing there, getting ready to fight.

*Act

*Swaptale Papyrus

"Please, don't, I don't want to fight you..." said Frisk.

"WHERE'S SANS?!" asked Swaptale Papyrus as he started attacking by throwing bones and firing Gaster Blasters.

"Please, don't do this..." said Frisk.

"FRISK, NO!" shouted Michael as ST Papyrus threw bones at Frisk while Undyne The Undying ran in with her armor on and holding a harpoon in her hand before stopping when she saw ST Papyrus.

"Undyne, what's going on here, where are we- and why are you wearing armor?" asked ST Papyrus.

"Huh? What'ya mean 'why am I wearing this armor' I'm part of the royal guard... you aren't acting like yourself" said Undyne The Undying.

"I-is it safe to come out now?" asked Alphys as she fixed her glasses.

"Alphys, it's another Papyrus but, from earlier than I met him..." said Michael.

"Wait... this isn't my world, is it?" asked ST Papyrus.

"No, it's not..." said Michael before something... unexpected happened...

"Hey, wait, is that Undyne walking in?" asked ST Papyrus as Undyne walked in the lab.

"Yeah" said Michael.

"Then who's that" asked ST Papyrus sharply as he looked at Undyne The Undying.

"I'm Undyne, and so is she" said Undying (Undyne The Undying), "I'm from another timeline..."

"Hard to believe... but I guess it's believable..." said ST Papyrus.

"Alphys, we have a problem..." said Undyne, "another Gaster appeared and is threatening Asgore and Gaster... But... there's a portal in the throne room of Asgore's castle... and it's where the other Gaster came from..."

"Then we have to send people into it to inspect it and make sure it's safe, I'll go in there, get Mettaton, Sans and Gaster, we're going in, grab your armor!" said Alphys, "A-and you too, Undyne 2... or-or just Undying..."

"Got it!" said Undyne.

[30 minutes later: Asgore's Castle: Undyne]

"E-everyone ready?" asked Alphys as Michael tightened his grip on his scepter and Undying cracked her knuckles, "let's go!"

"See you guys on the other side!" said Michael as everyone walked in the portal.

[UNDERFELL: ALPHYS' LAB: FRISK]

"Frisk, are you sure about this, we can still leave!" said Flowey.

"It'll be fine, we're going to be ok-" said Frisk as a portal appeared in front of her with Undyne, Undying, Michael, Sans, Gaster and Mettaton stepping out, starling and striking fear into Flowey and Frisk.

"FRISK, RUN!" shouted Flowey as vines crawled over all the walls.

"Oh shit, it's underfell... NO, WAIT!" shouted Michael, "WE AREN'T HERE TO HURT YOU!"

"FLOWEY, HANG ON!" shouted Frisk as she started running away into a hallway.

"I got this" said Sans as he blocked off a few feet in front of her in the corridor.

"Frisk, listen..." said Michael, "we aren't here to hurt you, calm down, and yes, we did just teleport into here from nothing, but we teleported from another timeline, where everyone's nice, unlike this, but, I think we should just calm down and go talk to Al- *UF Mettaton EX bursts in through a wall*"

"Hello, darlings" said UF Mettaton.

"Oh shit" said Michael as Mettaton walked in front of everyone and pulled out her chainsaw.

"Darling, this'll be fun" said Mettaton as a bunch of mini-Mettaton-s all flew behind him and bombs started flying at UF Mettaton before the Mini-Mettaton-s kept flying by UF Mettaton and tripping him before firing lasers and dropping bombs on UF Mettaton, "you see, darling *knocks UF Mettaton over and steps on his chest* I'm rough around the edges! *starts up chainsaw and holds it up by UF Mettaton's face*"

"Get off me!" said UF Mettaton before he grabbed Mettaton's leg and threw him across the room before UF Alphys walked in the room through the hole UF Mettaton made.

"Kid, listen, please, I need to you calm down, this might not be easy for you to accept, but I am here to protect you!" said Sans as UF Sans and UF Papyrus walked in.

"SANS, PAPYRUS, HELP!" shouted Frisk as UF Sans and UF Papyrus ran over and flung Sans across the room.

"GET OFF HIM!" shouted Michael, "I DON'T CARE IF WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BECOME FRIENDS IN YOUR FUTURE, I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOU DOING THIS! *throws UF Papyrus across the room, hitting UF Mettaton and then grabs UF Sans and throws him through a wall.*

"Michael, wait!" said Sans as he teleported between UF Sans and Michael, "I want to kill him too, but I won't let him be killed!"

"So, I guess you have a 'doppelganger' of me, huh?" asked UF Sans as he fired a Gaster Blaster at Sans who barely dodged the red laser beam, "I'm gonna have a great time!"

"You're gonna have a bad time!" said Sans as his eye started glowing before Undying ran over next to him and grabbed a harpoon out of the air and pointed it to UF Sans, "Undyne, what the hell happened to you- why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm... uh... I don't know any nerdy stuff but I can understand that we're in another world, and I'm not your Undyne, neither theirs, I'm from yet another world..." said Undying, "but I know that we might have to beat the knowledge into you, so whether you like it or not, you're done! *a bunch of harpoons appear in the sky and start raining down at UF Sans.*"

"DIE!" shouted UF Papyrus as he threw a bone at Mettaton with Undyne coming up form behind and pouncing on him and then jumping off him and throwing him across the room.

"Yeah, take that!" said Undyne as UF Mettaton threw Mettaton at her, "hey, what the hell?! *Mettaton throws another chainsaw at UF Mettaton and throws bombs before running up to him and cutting his bottom-left arm with another chainsaw.*"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" shouted UF Mettaton as he grabbed Mettaton with his right-arms and threw him across the room, into Michael.

"Listen..." said Alphys as she started talking with UF Alphys, "we aren't here to hurt you, we're here to find out some things and then go, we need to get a way to pull your Gaster back into this world!"

"I don't want him, I was the one who threw him out..." said UF Alphys before she pulled a laser pistol (like from the movies) out of her lab-coat and aimed it at Alphys, "go back home and kill him, we couldn't figure out how, but I bet your Gaster can! So fuck off, asshole!"

"Oh, you really think you were the only one who brought fire-power?" asked Alphys as she pulled a sword-hilt out of her lab-coat and clicked a button on it which made a sort of light saber...laser come out of the hilt from the top, "Gaster, out of the shadows, we have work to do! *Gaster appears out of nothing and his eyes start glowing before his left-hand put off a blue-fire like Sans and his right-hand put off an orange fire.*"

"Ohohoh, now, that's clever, bringing him so you have a guard no matter what" said UF Alphys, "I doubted you first, but now I know you're another me. Heh, too bad there can be only one me, you seem nice..."

"I just want to talk this out..." said Alphys.

"METTATON, AMP TO UP! NO! MERCY!" said UF Alphys as UF Papyrus pulled out his sword and started swinging it at Undyne and Undying and started clashing and fighting with them before UF Undyne walked in and threw a bunch of harpoons at Undyne and Undying and started fighting Undying and UF Papyrus started fighting Undyne.

"I'm having a GREAT time!" said UF Sans as he fired a Gaster Blaster at Michael, launching him across the room, "go in the other room, pet!"

"No... not now..." said Michael as a strange skeleton walked in holding a shotgun and wearing an orange hoodie to hide his face, black sneakers, grey shorts and a glowing-orange eye under the hood, the only part of the face not hidden by the shadow of his hood. The man then loaded the shotgun and aimed it at UF Mettaton, "NOT NOW!"

"Huh?" asked UF Sans as he saw the man shoot UF Mettaton in the back, but only causing him to shut down. He then aimed the gun at UF Undyne and shot her, only going through the armor enough to knock her out from the shock, "Undyne... YOU LITTLE SON OF A- *soul turns blue and he gets throws into the ground*"

"GO AWAY!" shouted Michael as the man walked up and pulled out a cigar and a lighter and lighting the cigar, showing Papyrus' face under the hood.

"Brother, listen..." said US Papyrus as he took the hood down, "I know you're not my Sans, but I still hope we can work together like family!"

"I know you're here for a reason, what is it?" asked Michael.

"It's Error!Sans, he's trying to kill everyone..." said US Papyrus before UF Papyrus threw his sword over by US Papyrus before US Megalovania started playing.

"Sans, bring the human out of here, I'll take care of this!" said UF Papyrus as his right eye started glowing and US Papyrus' left eye started glowing before blue, white and red bones filled the room.

"Listen, I don't want to fight anyone, stop this..." said US Papyrus as he summoned a Gaster Blaster and shit it at UF Papyrus before thousands for bones filled the room and flew all around before everyone suddenly got tied up from blue strings... blue... Error!s...

"No... NO!" said Michael before he saw Error!Sans walk in the room before the strings from his fingers tightened.

"Now, all of you are free to go" said Error!Sans as he pointed at the normal Undertale cast, including Gaster, "the rest of you *opens up portals under everyone from the original Undertale cast and drops them in* all of the rest of you... are going to HELL *entire room goes black except for everyone inside*"

"Don't..." said Michael, "don't do this... Everyone! We have to put our hatred aside us and work together against him, we can't beat him alone, everyone from Underswap tried, none of them succeeded, the only survivors were Papyrus and Sans..."

And then a huge portal opens in another room and Underswap!Sans, WISC, Outertale!Sans, Seraphim!Sans, Aftertale!Sans, Ultra Sans and Underfresh!Sans all appeared with their eyes glowing and their Gaster Blasters charging up behind them, all aiming at Error!Sans before harpoons, Gaster Blasters, bones, legs and electric bolts filled the room before Error!Sans started laughing as a huge fight started.

 **There was actually going to be even MORE to this chapter, but I didn't want to bore anyone so, I hope you enjoy the next chapter when it comes out and I'm working on my other stories! Have a wonderful day!**


	4. SHIMMER

1

12

123

1234

12345

123456

1234567

12345678

123456789

1234567890

WORDSAREHERE WORDSAREHEREANDYOUKNOWIT!


End file.
